A Prince and His Princess
by DBZAngelX
Summary: Vegeta's a prince and Bulma's a third class saiyajin living on Planet Vegeta. What happens when the two must join together to stop Frieza from destroying their planet? Will they succeed or will they immensely fail? A Bulma and Vegeta romance. INCOMPLETE
1. Bardock's Vision

**A Prince and His Queen**

Vegeta's a prince and Bulma's a third class saiyan living on Planet Vegeta. What happens when the two must join together to stop Frieza from destroying their planet? Will they succeed or will they immensely fail? A Bulma and Vegeta romance.

**Author Notes:**

Before I begin, I have to say that I've changed some things. Bulma is a saiyan, not human. Vegeta is a prince and King Vegeta is still alive for the time being. This story takes place when everyone is about in the range of 17 or 18. Goku is in my story as well along with Bardock. Goku is a third class saiyan as well as Bulma and for this story, I'm calling him by his real name Kakarot. Chi-Chi is a saiyan as well and will come into the story at a later time. And I'm still giving Goku [Kakarot] his sense of goofiness. I just couldn't write him without it! He will however, be serious at times too. And I know that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta when Vegeta was a kid, not teenager, but I change several things in this Fic.

**Chapter 1- Bardock's Vision**

Bulma looked out the window of her house and sighed with a hint of annoyance. Kakarot was supposed to have already picked her up so they could fly over to the training center to train. Just as she was about to give up on waiting, a sudden knock came from the front door. Bulma hopped up to answer it.

"About time you got here!" The bluished hair girl yelled at her best friend.

Kakarot chuckled nervously. "Sorry Bulma, I stopped by a food mart on the way over here to get something to eat."

Bulma groaned. "Do you always have to eat?!"

"Yeah!" Kakarot nodded, handing her a candy bar. "Want it?"

Bulma grabbed it and stuffed the candy into her mouth, letting the sweetness sooth her nerves. "Thanks," She smiled.

Kakarot finished his candy bar and licked his lip, "Yum! Okay, ready to go now?"

Bulma nodded and the two took off for the sky. The breeze felt good to Bulma and ran through her long blue hair, making her look angelic as she gracefully flew through the sky. Soon, the two landed in the front entrance of the training center for the third class.

Bulma came to a stop as she noticed guards blocking the front gate along with a crowd of angry saiyans ranting about. Bulma pulled Goku to the front of the line to see what all the commotion was.

"Attention everyone!" One guard yelled over to noice of the crowd. "The training center has been closed by orders of King Vegeta. Any attempts to try and get past the guards or the front gate will result in a visit to the King!"

Bulma felt her eyes go wide at the comment made by the guard. She neared her way to the front, Kakarot following behind her. "Excuse me, did you just say that the training center has been closed down?!"

"Yes, by orders of King Vegeta," The guard repeated.

"But why?"

"He feels that the third class does not need a training center and that keeping one up for the third class is a waste of money."

"What?!" Bulma yelled. "So only _our_ gym is being closed down?!"

The guard nodded much to Bulma and Kakarot's apprehension.

"Now I'm going to have to ask you two to leave, the building will be torn down in a matter of minutes," The guard spoke, picking up a loudspeaker.

"Attention! We ask you to leave the area at once; the building will be demolished any moment now!"

The crowd began to take flight and leave the area. Bulma sighed and took off with Kakarot.

"I can't believe they're doing this," Kakarot complained.

"I know, and what makes it worse is that we're the only ones who are getting our training center destroyed!" Bulma agreed.

The two were silent until Bulma broke the silence.

"I just can't stand King Vegeta, I wish he would just die!" Bulma yelled, clutching her fists.

Kakarot put a hand on Bulma. "I know how you feel, but you do know that if King Vegeta _did_ die, Prince Vegeta would take his place."

"Yeah, your right," Bulma replied, "And he's just as bad as King Vegeta!"

The two friends began to laugh.

"I saw him on TV last week," Bulma continued on. "He was standing next to his father wearing the same kind of cape that King Vegeta always wears and he had this smirk on his face. I can't stand his smirk!"

"Well I guess we could still train ourselves," Kakarot said, changing the subject.

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, we could train in our backyards. I mean, we won't have the equipment but at least it'll be something. Hey, maybe I could even wip something up myself."

"Race ya home!" Kakarot challenged.

"You never grow up do you Kakarot?" Bulma asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Aww come on Bulma!" Kakarot pleaded. "Please!"

Bulma sighed, "Fine, but just this once. Racing is for children." She folded her arms.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Kakarot yelled, taking off at a speed in which no human eyes would be able to see.

Bulma unfolded her arms. "Hey! You cheater! Get back here!" She yelled, racing after Kakarot.

* * *

Kakarot arrived home later on that day. He closed the front door to his house and took off for the kitchen. A voice stopped him before he could. 

"Kakarot," The voice spoke.

Kakarot turned around and looked into the other room where his father was standing, his arms crossed.

"Yes father?" He inched his way closer to his father, whose eyes were set on the shaggy worn out carpet. "Dad?"

"I had a vision," He spoke, not bothering to look up at his son.

Kakarot arched his eyebrow, "About what?"

Bardock looked up at his son. His eyes were somber. "A great evil is coming to this planet. I don't know what it is or from where it comes from but I do know that if we don't stop it, we shall fall at the hands of it, along with Planet Vegeta."

Kakarot gasped as he heard his father's predicament. Could it be true, could some great evil really be planning to take over Planet Vegeta? The boy looked up at his father. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Bardock spoke, "I was thinking we take this into the hands of King Vegeta, but I doubt he'll listen to us."

"We have to try," Kakarot replied, staring into his father's eyes.

Bardock sighed and looked back down at the carpet. He knew his son was right, that they had to find a way to stop this. But still, he knew the King wouldn't hear him out. He peered back at his son. He had such determination and such given strength. Yet it was hidden from the public's eye, only the first classes were considered worthy fighters. The third classes were only to be called upon in the most desperate of times...

"You're right," He replied then gave a short pause, "But you do know that King Vegeta will be a hard guy to crack."

Kakarot nodded.

"Okay then, you have my given permission," Bardock spoke.

Kakarot nodded solemnly yet again. He quickly started for the kitchen to call Bulma, he'd need all the help he could get. The only problem now was interfacing with King Vegeta...

* * *

There's chapter one. Tell me what you think! By the way, if I don't update right away, it's only because I'm busy, not because I gave up on my Fic. Also, I know that Bardock got the ability to read minds from someone but in this Fic, he was born with that. 


	2. The Warning

**A Prince and His Queen**

Vegeta's a prince and Bulma's a third class saiyan living on Planet Vegeta. What happens when the two must join together to stop Frieza from destroying their planet? Will they succeed or will they immensely fail? A Bulma and Vegeta romance.

**Author Notes:**

Before I begin, I have to say that I've changed some things. Bulma is a saiyan, not human. Vegeta is a prince and King Vegeta is still alive for the time being. This story takes place when everyone is about in the range of 17 or 18. Goku is in my story as well along with Bardock. Goku is a third class saiyan as well as Bulma and for this story, I'm calling him by his real name Kakarot. Chi-Chi is a saiyan as well and will come into the story at a later time. And I'm still giving Goku [Kakarot] his sense of goofiness. I just couldn't write him without it! He will however, be serious at times too. And I know that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta when Vegeta was a kid, not teenager, but I change several things in this Fic.  
You guys rock! Thanks for the reviews guys, I've never had this many for just one chapter! Thanks! Also, I forgot to mention where Raditz is, he's off on a mission to destory a planet. You know how King Vegeta sends a saiyan every once and a while to take over or destory a planet? Well that's where Raditz is, he'll come in later in the story.

**Disclaimer: **Do you really think I own DBZ or any of its characters? Well, I don't, plain and simple.  
  
**Chapter 2- The Warning**  
  
Prince Vegeta paced the floor back and forth, making light scuffs on the floor of the royal castle. King Vegeta glared at him from across the room angrily. Prince Vegeta however, didn't notice and continued to pace about. Suddenly, one of the King's guards interrupted the silence by bursting through the tall heavy doors. Both royal two stared at him with curiosity.  
  
The guard bowed before King and Prince Vegeta before speaking. "Your highness, three third classes wish to have your granted permission to speak to you."  
  
King Vegeta lifted an eyebrow, "Third classes? In my castle?"  
  
"Yes, well no, they are waiting outside as we speak sir," The guard explained.  
  
King Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "And what might they want?" He bellowed, making the castle walls echo.  
  
"I'm not sure sir, they just wished to speak to you immediately, and they said it was an emergency."  
  
The room fell silent for a moment as King Vegeta began pondering. Prince Vegeta stopped pacing the floor and cast an eye at his father who was currently scratching his beard as if deciding what he should do. He had always admired his father and looked up to him. Being the only child of course, he was often quite spoiled, however he couldn't help but feel as if sometimes he was ignored. He often found himself hanging around the castle grounds by himself or with various guards, having nothing else to do. The royal life was a superior one but sometimes it had its down points...  
  
"Let them in," King Vegeta finally decided, once again filling the room with sound.  
  
The guard nodded and quickly retreated back through the tall doors to retrieve the three third class saiyans.  
  
The room was silent once again except for the sound of Prince Vegeta tapping his foot against the floor. That earned him another glare from the King.  
  
"Must you continue to make such racket?!" He yelled.  
  
Prince Vegeta lowered his head; all the same time mumbling angrily to himself. It always seemed that his father always ignored him, ignored his efforts to be exactly like him, and ignored his constant intentions to be around him. It was as if everything he did was wrong and everything he did was correct. It made him angry.  
  
The heavy tall doors began to open once again and the three third class saiyans entered the room, accompanied by three separate guards. Prince Vegeta wondered why they had needed three separate guards but shrugged off the thought and began observing them each.  
  
The first one looked like a man. He was pretty tall with an okay form and jet black hair which stuck out each and every way. He wore cheap saiyan armor that looked slightly damaged and worn out. His face was solemn and he had a deep wound in his cheek.  
  
The next one looked very similar to the first one only a little shorter. His hair was identical and his face expression was normal with a slight hint of curiosity. He looked around the room and caught Prince Vegeta's eye. The two stared at each other until Prince Vegeta gave an angry scowl which turned the teenage boy away quickly. Prince Vegeta continued to observe him and noticed that he wore the same armor as his father. His armor however looked less damaged and worn, yet still you could tell it had come cheap, maybe even homemade.  
  
His eyes focused away from him now and went to the last and final third class. He was slightly surprised to see that it was a female. Her long bluish/purplish hair fell gently off her shoulders and her long bangs covered part of her big blue eyes which sparkled almost magically. Prince Vegeta continued to stare at the girl; she looked to be about his age, maybe a little younger. She too wore saiyan armor that showed off her perfect form. Her hips curved smoothly up then went back down into her legs which appeared to be silky and smooth. Her armor was old yet had a style of its own, one that he had never seen before in his life. Most female armor was pink and short, having a simple design to it. Hers was colorful, pink, purple, and blue mixing into one beautiful color that brought out her eyes and hair. He didn't know what it was about her but something currently turned him on...  
  
He stopped as he realized just what he was thinking. She was a third class and he was a Prince. She was way below his place and he'd never stoop so low as to even _think_ about considering her even worthy of him. It would be considered a down grade, and besides, she wasn't even worth his time.  
  
The third saiyans finally approached King Vegeta and bowed down before him before preparing to speak.  
  
"King Vegeta," Bardock started, "Thank you for taking the time to see us, we know how busy you are."  
  
King Vegeta gave a low snarl and Bardock continued on quickly.  
  
"What I've come to tell you is that we may have a new threat of evil on our hands. The fate of Planet Vegeta is in danger."  
  
"What do you mean?!" King Vegeta yelled, once again making the room shake with a loud echo.  
  
"I had a vision sir, a new evil is soon to come to Planet Vegeta to wreak havoc on it," Bardock spoke again.  
  
Prince Vegeta peered over at the man who was currently speaking. He spoke of an evil coming to Planet Vegeta and sounded quite worried about it. Surely they would win; this man was only worrying over nothing. The saiyan race had taken over many planets and destroyed them with barely lifting a finger; this new evil would only be a small problem that would be taken care of in a matter of days. No had ever beaten the saiyan race and no one ever would.  
  
"You had a vision?" King Vegeta asked.  
  
Bardock nodded, "Yes sir."  
  
"And just who is this 'evil' you speak of?" King Vegeta questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure sir; I only saw a white and purple lizard like-"  
  
"A lizard?!" King Vegeta thundered loudly. He gave a heavy laugh which rumbled through the castle walls. Prince Vegeta gave a smirk. Whoever these three third classes were, they certainly hadn't any intelligence at all.  
  
Bardock glowered to himself and silently wished to himself that the King would stop laughing. Sure, the vision had sounded absurd, maybe even a little unbelievable, but it was what he had seen and most of his visions had proven to be true.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" A voice interrupted.  
  
The room fell silent once again and all eyes turned to the person who had dared to speak up. It was Bulma.  
  
"The Planet is in danger and you're laughing?!" Bulma continued on, not caring whether or not she was being out of place. "I can't believe you, you aren't a King, you're a, a--"  
  
"Silence!" King Vegeta roared his face red with anger. Everyone was quiet, no one daring to say a word. "How dare you speak out of place?! I should have you locked away for that!"  
  
"Go right ahead," Bulma challenged.  
  
Kakarot stepped forward, "King Vegeta, please, we only ask that you hear us out, we-"  
  
"I SAID SILENCE!" The King bellowed once again, "If the Planet is in danger, the first classes will handle it, we do not need the aid of you third classes!"  
  
Prince Vegeta gave a smirk. That was his father, always giving order and always succeeding. Someday he hoped to be like him. He peered over at the three third classes who stood there speechless. Except for the female, she seemed to want to say something but held back. There was something about the girl although Prince Vegeta couldn't put his finger on it. She was bold and wasn't afraid to speak up, she had attitude and he liked that in a way...  
  
"Do I make myself clear?!" The King finished up.  
  
The three nodded weakly and the guards stood near by, waiting for King Vegeta's next order.  
  
"Take them out of my presence now," He ordered.  
  
The three guards nodded and took the three saiyans in arm, leading them out the lair of King and Prince Vegeta.  
  
Prince Vegeta turned around and peered back at the three from the corner of his eye. He noticed the female saiyan looking back at him; her face wore a look of anger on it. He glared back at her in exchange and she quickly turned back. No one glowered at the Prince, and no would ever would...

* * *

**Thank You:**

**mushroom1302**- Thanks! I'm glad that you like it!

**Dray**- Thank you! Well, the action starts almost right away but as far as the romance goes, it spreads throughout the story. You'll see...

**LadyWolfBane**- Glad I have you curious! That's what I'm aiming for.

**AyakaChan**- Thanks, I'm glad you think it's well written! I've been writing almost all my life so I guess I've had practice with my skills, although there's always room to improve!

**Kataan**- That's another thing I was aiming for, something different. Thanks!

**Moonlight152**- I can't ruin the Fic for you! So...you'll just have to wait! Hee, hee! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jedi Videl Spiderfan**- Hey! Glad to hear from you again, thanks for reading my other Fics as well! Glad you reviewed this one too!

**Denranged Medicine**- LoL! I love your screen name! Haha! Oh, um, and thanks for reviewing too! LoL! I really appreciate it!

**Saiyazon**- Thanks, glad you like!

**Maia1289**- Thank you, I'll try to update every other day!

**pan0gwen**- Thanks for the review, glad the beginning got you interested!

**Flaming Freak of. Boredom**- Hey! Thanks for reading, I don't know that much about Bardock either but I'm trying my best to personalize him! LoL.


	3. Frieza's Arrival

**A Prince and His Queen**

Vegeta's a prince and Bulma's a third class saiyan living on Planet Vegeta. What happens when the two must join together to stop Frieza from destroying their planet? Will they succeed or will they immensely fail? A Bulma and Vegeta romance.

**Author Notes:**

Before I begin, I have to say that I've changed some things. Bulma is a saiyan, not human. Vegeta is a prince and King Vegeta is still alive for the time being. This story takes place when everyone is about in the range of 17 or 18. Goku is in my story as well along with Bardock. Goku is a third class saiyan as well as Bulma and for this story, I'm calling him by his real name Kakarot. Chi-Chi is a saiyan as well and will come into the story at a later time. And I'm still giving Goku [Kakarot] his sense of goofiness. I just couldn't write him without it! He will however, be serious at times too. And I know that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta when Vegeta was a kid, not teenager, but I change several things in this Fic.  
I forgot to mention where Raditz is, he's off on a mission to destory a planet. You know how King Vegeta sends a saiyan every once and a while to take over or destory a planet? Well that's where Raditz is, he'll come in later in the story. Also, **this chapter takes place one week from the last chapter.** It's one week later.

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I own DBZ or any of its characters? Well, I don't, plain and simple.  
  
**Chapter 3- Frieza's Arrival**  
  
Bulma awoke to the sound of her phone ringing off the hook. She groaned and reached over for the tie died colorful phone and picked it up in a tired fashion.  
  
"Hello?" She asked groggily.  
  
"Bulma," A voice came from over the phone. The voice belonged to Kakarot and his tone had a hint of fear in it.  
  
"Kakarot? What is it?" The teenaged girl asked as she pushed her long bluish colored bangs out her eyes.  
  
There was a long pause before he spoke again. "He's here."  
  
Bulma didn't understand, "Who's here?"  
  
Another pause.  
  
"WHO?!" The girl screamed over the phone.  
  
"Frieza," Kakarot whispered fearfully.  
  
"Frieza?" Bulma asked, not knowing who or what her best friend was talking about.  
  
"The evil that my father had a vision about, he's here, and his name is Frieza," Kakarot explained.  
  
Bulma felt her heart beginning to beat harshly. She didn't think the evil would come so soon, it had only been a week since Bardock's vision. "What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"My father, he-" Kakarot cut off in the middle of his sentence.  
  
"He what?!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"No, FATHER!"  
  
"Kakarot? Kakarot, what's going on?!" The girl yelled intensively. Something was wrong, the phone began making a weird static noise and Kakarot's voice was beginning to slowly cut off. He uttered one more word then suddenly, the phone went dead.  
  
Bulma hopped up from her bed and quickly threw on her saiyan armor. Something was definitely wrong and she needed to go help. Without another thought, she opened her window and flew out. Her destination was Kakarot's house...

* * *

Prince Vegeta looked up at his father curiously as he gave orders to all his guards. His father's voice boomed through the almost empty castle walls as he spoke.  
  
"Secure all castle gates and alert the first classes," The mighty King called.  
  
The guards all nodded then quickly retreated to complete their given order. Prince Vegeta peered over at his father, his eyes narrow.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
King Vegeta ignored him as another guard walked in the room.  
  
"Sir, Frieza has already begun to attack. His current location is the third classes area," The guard spoke.  
  
"What area exactly?" King Vegeta questioned.  
  
The guard looked down onto a tracker which held the exact location of Frieza. "He's currently in part B of the third classes."  
  
The room was silent until Prince Vegeta spoke. "Who is this Frieza you speak of?"  
  
"Tell the first classes to switch locations and head over to area B of the third classes," King Vegeta ordered.  
  
The guard nodded, "Yes sir." He retreated back through the tall doors and the room was silent once again.  
  
Prince Vegeta narrowed his eyes and looked to his father angrily. "Who's Frieza?"  
  
King Vegeta turned to his only son, "It's none of your business, so stay out of it." He turned and headed for the exit of the room.  
  
Prince Vegeta stared in amazement as he watched his father ignore him once again and leave the room. Suddenly, a small gleam appeared on the young prince's eyes. If no one would tell him who this 'Frieza' was, he would find out himself...

* * *

Bulma arrived at Kakarot's house in less than five minutes. What she seen shocked her. The area was totally ruined, buildings were turned to rubble, smoke filled the air, and from the looks of it, you'd think the place was a dump instead of a neighborhood.  
  
She looked around some more then heard an explosion near by. Quickly, she took off for the front door of Kakarot's house. The door was completely off its hinges and smoke immediately covered her. She began couching harshly but continued on anyway.  
  
"Kakarot!" She called, "Bardock!"  
  
The result was only silence. Suddenly, she heard mumbling near by and using her saiyan hearing, she retreated into the kitchen.  
  
Bardock and Kakarot lay on the floor of the kitchen, blood covering their bodies almost completely. Bulma gasped and rushed toward them both. She shook Kakarot fiercely.  
  
"Kakarot!" She yelled, continuing to shake him.  
  
He stirred a bit then dropped back into unconsciousness. She shook him harder and he gave a cough. Blood spilled from his mouth and landed on his shirt. His eyes opened warily. "Bulma?" He gave another cough.  
  
"What happened?" Bulma asked as she held Kakarot steadily.  
  
He shook his head, "I don't know, I remember my father yelling then rushing in. Then an explosion..." He grabbed his head and rubbed his temples. "I can't remember." He squeezed his eyes shut tight.  
  
"It's okay," Bulma replied, leaning him against the counter. She ripped a piece of her shirt off and used it as a bandage for Kakarot. She tied it around his arm which was bleeding quite heavily then turned to Bardock. He appeared to be out cold so she proceeded to bandage him up then stood up as she heard a loud rumble.  
  
The two conscious saiyans looked around the room to find the source of the rumble but came up short. Bulma gasped as the door to the kitchen came crashing down to the floor and two thug looking aliens came emerging in.  
  
A tall one with orange hair stepped forward, his arm thrust out. In a matter of seconds, he shot out a ki blast, aiming it straight for Bulma and Kakarot.  
  
The light was almost blinding as it came further and further toward the two. They could only watch as the blast headed straight toward them...

* * *

Guards blocked all the exits of the castle, making it hard for Prince Vegeta to make an escape. He looked toward one door which was being guarded by only one guard. He knew if he could sneak past him somehow, he could escape.  
  
Slyly, the prince inched his way over to the guard. His face wore a fooling look of worry on it as he neared the guard.  
  
"King Vegeta has ordered that you attend to the main hall at once. Its trouble," The prince lied.  
  
The guard nodded quickly then turned and left for the main hall. Prince Vegeta gave a smirk and exited the castle. The dimness of some guards was truly unbelievable.

* * *

Kakarot was the first to gain back consciousness. He looked around the room wearily, almost forgetting where he had been. The room was almost completely covered in smoke, making it hard to breathe. He looked around the room again and noticed his father along with Bulma lying still on the cold hard floor.  
  
Wincing a bit, he limped over to Bulma and gave her a harsh shake. She didn't stir. Sighing, he made his way over to his father and gave him a harsh shake. Bardock gave a cough and opened his eyes slowly. His eyes locked onto his son.  
  
"What happened?" He asked between coughs of blood.  
  
"I don't know," Kakarot replied as he coughed, inhaling a little smoke, "Someone came in and that's all I remember."  
  
Bardock put his hand on the floor in order to stand up. "We've got to alert the King along with everyone else."  
  
Kakarot nodded and peered back over to Bulma, "What about Bulma?"  
  
Bardock looked over at the teenage saiyan then started for the exit of the kitchen. "Leave her; she's no use to us anymore."  
  
Kakarot peered back over at Bulma who was currently lying unmoving on the kitchen floor. He gave her one last shake before following his father out of the kitchen, not looking back once...

* * *

**Thank You:**

**Moonlight152-** Ooh, thanks! I try to make all my stories unique! Thanks for reading!

**pan0gwen**- LoL! Yeah, he is! Haha! Glad you're enjoying yourself, I am too!

**Nicole**- Hey thanks! I'm glad that I've got you curious! I try to make the characters act like they really would. Thanks for the idea also, I might do that later on!

**Jedi Videl Spiderfan**- Thanks my loyal reader! =) Haha!

**DBZ-fan-JESS**- Glad you think it's interesting! That makes me happy.

**Dray**- You bet! Action and attraction! Haha, that was corny. Anyhoo, thanks for reading! =)

**Saiyazon**- Yep, you know Bulma! Hee, hee! Thank you for the review!

**Flaming Freak of. Boredom**- Am I behind on your Fic? If I am, sorry, moving takes out a lot of your time. Anyhoo, thanks, glad you like Vegeta's position on life! Yay!

**zicke**- Hey! Thank you, and I will be continuing this, that's for sure!


	4. The Battle Commences

**A Prince and His Queen**

Vegeta's a prince and Bulma's a third class saiyan living on Planet Vegeta. What happens when the two must join together to stop Frieza from destroying their planet? Will they succeed or will they immensely fail? A Bulma and Vegeta romance.

**Author Notes:**

Before I begin, I have to say that I've changed some things. Bulma is a saiyan, not human. Vegeta is a prince and King Vegeta is still alive for the time being. This story takes place when everyone is about in the range of 17 or 18. Goku is in my story as well along with Bardock. Goku is a third class saiyan as well as Bulma and for this story, I'm calling him by his real name Kakarot. Chi-Chi is a saiyan as well and will come into the story at a later time. And I'm still giving Goku Kakarot his sense of goofiness. I just couldn't write him without it! He will however, be serious at times too. And I know that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta when Vegeta was a kid, not teenager, but I change several things in this Fic.  
I forgot to mention where Raditz is, he's off on a mission to destory a planet. You know how King Vegeta sends a saiyan every once and a while to take over or destory a planet? Well that's where Raditz is, he'll come in later in the story. Sorry for the wait!

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I own DBZ or any of its characters? Well, I don't, plain and simple.

**Chapter 4- The Battle Commences**  
  
Prince Vegeta flew across the sky, looking down at the cities as he went. First class warriors loomed the area along with various guards. Something was unquestionably wrong and he had to find out. He remembered his father speaking about Area B of the third classes and decided to head over that way.  
  
The sky became murkier as he went, making it hard to breathe. He could hear explosions near by and wondered from who the source was. He peered back over down at Area B of the third classes and noticed a smoky building in the distance. Quickly, he began descending toward the building.  
  
The smoke was even thicker once he landed and breathing was next to impossible. He started to turn back when the thought of the possibility of bad guys being there popped into the prince's mind. If not anything else, maybe killing off this 'evil' would get his father's approval of him.  
  
He entered the building and gave a cough before calling out, "If anyone's here, I'm giving them to the count of five to exit. Exiting now will result in less pain, for you that is." He gave a smirk and continued searching through the house. Suddenly, he heard a cough near by and headed for that room.  
  
He peered into what appeared to be the kitchen of the house where out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a teenage girl. The girl gave another cough then was silent once again. He was about to turn around to leave when the girl called out, "Kakarot," She spoke hoarsely.  
  
Prince Vegeta stopped in his tracks and looked back into the kitchen. Who was this Kakarot she spoke of? Being curious, he decided to answer back. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl was silent then finally answered moments later, "That..." She gave a cough, "all depends..."  
  
Prince Vegeta felt himself growing angry. Here he was attempting to make conversation with her and she was copping an attitude? And with the Prince of Saiyans no less!  
  
"How dare you address me like that?! Do you know who I am?!" Prince Vegeta yelled.  
  
The girl was quiet again then spoke, "No, who…are you?"  
  
The frown on Prince Vegeta softened a bit, but not by much. "I'm Prince Vegeta, son of King Vegeta. Now answer my question at once or I'll have you killed!"  
  
"I'm Bulma Briefs from Area A of the third class," She replied, giving another cough. She closed her eyes again, slipping into unconsciousness once again.  
  
Prince Vegeta watched in astonishment and pure curiosity. He wondered if he should help but then remembered the bad guys again and decided against it. Here on Planet Vegeta, it was every saiyan for himself...

* * *

Kakarot looked down below him where smoke and explosions filled the air. He tightened the grip that he was giving his hands as he watched the horror. Down below him was Area A of the third classes; it was where Bulma had stayed along with her parents. He only hoped that if she wasn't alive, at least her parents were. He looked forward to his father, "Father."  
  
Bardock was silent for a moment then finally spoke, "Yes Kakarot?"  
  
"Do you think, Bulma's...alive?" Kakarot struggled with his words, hoping they wouldn't be true.  
  
Bardock was silent once more, as if he was in doubt himself. Or maybe it was that he knew it was true... "I don't know, she may or may not be. However, we don't have the time to sit around and wait for her to wake up. If she is alive, she will find us herself."  
  
Kakarot was silent as his father spoke. His eyes went wide and he flew straight up to his father, almost causing them to crash into each other, "What?!"  
  
Bardock lifted an eyebrow then changed it to a glare, "Kakarot, move. The sooner we alert King Vegeta, the better. But we'll never get anywhere if you keep blocking my way!"  
  
"You lied to me," Kakarot spoke.  
  
Bardock's glare deepened. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"You said Bulma was no use to us anymore, you made it seem like she was dead when she really might not be at all!" The teenaged saiyan turned angrily away from his father. "If had known that, I wouldn't have left her!"  
  
Bardock turned his son around harshly and stared deep into his eyes, "Would you listen to yourself?! You're worried about Bulma at a time like this? When the fate of Planet Vegeta is in danger?! I'm sorry I lied to you about Bulma, but we can't slow ourselves down by waiting on her! Only the strong survive Kakarot, and you know it."  
  
Kakarot looked down, swallowing a large lump in his throat. What his father said was true, but he didn't want to believe it. He'd never forgive himself if Bulma _was_ indeed alive and he had left her behind. To think was could happen to her...it made his mind boggle. With a heavy and sad sigh, he looked back up at his father. "Let's go."  
  
Bardock nodded and continued on toward King Vegeta's castle. Kakarot lagged behind, he looked back toward the third class neighborhoods before taking off behind his father...

* * *

Prince Vegeta flew gracefully in the murky gray air all the same time wondering where and who this Frieza was. He looked down at the third class neighborhood where whole buildings were destroyed and families searched the streets looking for their loved ones. Whoever this Frieza might be, he currently hadn't wasted any time at all at attempting to destroy Planet Vegeta...  
  
Suddenly, the prince stopped as he noticed a fairly weak ki coming from behind him. He stopped in mid-air. "I can sense your ki, whoever you might be." He slowly turned around to come face to face with a girl.  
  
"I can sense yours too, aren't we special?" The girl replied sarcastically.  
  
Prince Vegeta gasped as he realized that the girl was the same one that he had left earlier in Area B of the third classes. She was also the same third class saiyan who had come to his castle about a week ago. He narrowed his eyes at the response made by her. "Did I not tell you who you were dealing with, or did your puny brain forget it already?!"  
  
Bulma gave a glare, "You're quite the charmer aren't you?"  
  
Prince Vegeta snorted. "I don't waste my time charming when I could be killing. Now what do you want woman?!"  
  
"I have a name, try using it," Bulma replied.  
  
Prince Vegeta glared once more. "I don't have to address you by anything, I'm a Prince and you're nothing but a poor, weak, soft-hearted third class!"  
  
Bulma clenched her fists together into a tight ball. "How dare you?! I can't believe you even call yourself a Prince, speaking to your own race like that as if we were some kind of-"  
  
"Garbage," Prince Vegeta interrupted.  
  
Bulma was silent and the two were in a stand still, neither speaking. Finally, Prince Vegeta spoke, "I don't have time to sit around talking to you all day; I've got things to do."  
  
Bulma crossed her arms. "Go ahead then, I'm not stopping you."  
  
Prince Vegeta rolled his eyes and glared at Bulma who was currently floating in his way. "Move woman."  
  
"Make me," Bulma challenged.  
  
With a harsh shove, Prince Vegeta pushed Bulma out of the way and began taking off.  
  
Bulma rubbed a soar spot on her shoulder and cursed angrily, "Son of a bitch."

* * *

Kakarot continued flying in the direction of King Vegeta's castle with his father, his eyes cast downward. He couldn't help but feel sad as he thought about Bulma. He couldn't imagine what she was thinking at that exact moment if she really _was _alive. She probably hated his guts where ever she was...  
  
Suddenly, Bardock came to a sharp halt, causing Kakarot to fly straight into him.  
  
"Father?" He started, "Why did-" He cut off in the middle of his sentence as he looked up at what his father was staring at. A white and purple colored lizard like creature stood before them, his tail swerving to and fro. The creature's eyes were narrowed and his mouth was curled into an evil-like grin.  
  
"Going somewhere monkeys?" The lizard creature asked.  
  
Kakarot floated near his father, "Father, who is this?"  
  
Bardock backed away slowly, pulling Kakarot with him. His eyes wore a look of horror and sheer terror on them as he did so. He didn't bother to answer Kakarot but only continued in slowly backing away.  
  
The lizard creature gave a glare as he watched his next victims back away. He lifted up his finger and pointed it toward them. "You dare to run away from Lord Frieza?!" He spoke.  
  
Kakarot's eyes went wide as he heard the name '_Frieza_'. He turned back to Bardock. "Father, this is Frieza?!"  
  
Bardock nodded weakly and froze in his place as Frieza continued to point a finger at the two third class saiyans.  
  
"For that, you shall pay," Frieza continued on. His grin returned to his face and with the blink of an eye, he shot out a purple ki blast toward the two saiyans...

* * *

**Thank Yous:**

**Moonlight152**- Yes, I left her to die, she didn't, but I did leave her. It's cruel but saiyans are kind of heartless. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dray**- Haha! Yes it does. You'll see what happens. Thanks for the review!

**Saiyazon**- Good guess! Haha, thanks for reviewing!

**Kagome21**- Nah, he's not really all that mean. He's pretty nice for a full-blooded saiyan, but I get your point!

**Maia1289**- Hey, thanks! Glad you like!

**zicke**- Thank you! I'll try my best to do that!

**Jedi Videl Spiderfan**- Thanks a bunch! Your reviews are always nice!

**Kagomegirl555**- I think I get my 'or else' for not reviewing sooner! Hee, hee! Thanks for the review!

**DBZ Fan Jess**- No problem there! Haha! Sorry about the hurricanes. Where I live, there are none, but I'm glad that you're okay! Thanks for the review!

**Nicole**- Thank you so much! You just made my day! Thanks again!

**another**- Thanks, I didn't exactly update quite so soon, but...yeah! LoL!

**pan0gwen**- Yes, yes he is. -evil laugh- Thanks for your reviews!


	5. Frieza's Potency

**A Prince and His Queen  
**  
Vegeta's a prince and Bulma's a third class saiyan living on Planet Vegeta. What happens when the two must join together to stop Frieza from destroying their planet? Will they succeed or will they immensely fail? A Bulma and Vegeta romance.  
  
**Author Notes:  
**  
Before I begin, I have to say that I've changed some things. Bulma is a saiyan, not human. Vegeta is a prince and King Vegeta is still alive for the time being. This story takes place when everyone is about in the range of 17 or 18. Goku is in my story as well along with Bardock. Goku is a third class saiyan as well as Bulma and for this story, I'm calling him by his real name Kakarot. Chi-Chi is a saiyan as well and will come into the story at a later time. And I'm still giving Goku Kakarot his sense of goofiness. I just couldn't write him without it! He will however, be serious at times too. And I know that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta when Vegeta was a kid, not teenager, but I change several things in this Fic.  
I forgot to mention where Raditz is, he's off on a mission to destory a planet. You know how King Vegeta sends a saiyan every once and a while to take over or destory a planet? Well that's where Raditz is, he'll come in later in the story. Sorry for the wait!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I own DBZ or any of its characters? Well, I don't, plain and simple.  
  
**Chapter 5- Frieza's Potency**  
  
The purple blast came closer and closer to the two as the seconds went by. Kakarot grabbed a hold of Bardock and dodged the attack right before it could hit them. The blast went soaring downward into the city where moments later, an explosion was heard.  
  
Frieza laughed and looked down upon the once lively city, now destroyed. The blast had missed his target, but it had done its job all the same. He turned toward the two saiyans with a grin. "Oh what a plan," He remarked sarcastically. "You dodge the attack only to have it destroy your city." He began clapping his hands. "That was brilliant, ever think of joining my league?"  
  
Kakarot stared in shock at the ruined city while Frieza laughed merciless in the background. Kakarot clutched his fists tighter and started for a charge attack. Bardock held him back.  
  
"Stop," He simply said.  
  
Kakarot stared into his father's eyes. "He destroyed the city, the whole city!" He looked down at the city once again. "We can't let him do this!"  
  
Bardock shook his head, "I want to defeat him as much as you. But we won't get anyway by attacking out of emotion, we need a plan."  
  
"Defeat me?!" Frieza interrupted the two saiyan's conversation. He laughed once more. "You two think you can defeat me?!"  
  
"We don't think, we know," Kakarot replied with a glare. (Was that was an actual quote from Goku in DBZ?)  
  
Frieza gave a short "Tsk" and raised his arms. "Let's see how you stand up to this then! Death Beam!" He yelled.  
  
Kakarot could only watch in horror as the blast neared him and his father. Bardock grabbed Kakarot just in time before the blast could collide with his son. He quickly regained his posture then looked back at Frieza only to see that he was gone.

---

Prince Vegeta flew through the hazy sky slowly, looking down below at the city as he went. He didn't want to admit it but he felt a pain as he looked down below to the torn buildings and trashed streets. It was the pain of knowing that his race, the strongest race yet, the saiyan race, was being destroyed right before his eyes. And where was he? Flying above the city while others suffered in pain.  
  
The prince gave a quick shake of his head. What had he been thinking? He was a_ Prince_, royal blood. He hadn't needed to save those people, even if they were his race, he was no hero. He was simply royalty, and that was what he wanted to remain...  
  
Suddenly, he stopped in mid-air. Some kind of powerful ki was heading his way. He looked into his scouter and his mouth dropped. According to the scouter, whoever was coming his way had a power level of 530,000. It was beyond belief for anyone to be so strong. It just wasn't possible...or was it?  
  
Prince Vegeta looked around, trying to detect where the enormous power level could be coming from. He came up short.  
  
"What am I worrying about?" Prince Vegeta asked himself quietly, "Hmp, whoever they are, I can beat them. I'm Prince Vegeta, ruler of all saiyans!"  
  
"You mean _the_ Prince Vegeta?" Another voice spoke up.  
  
Prince Vegeta froze in his spot. That power level, it couldn't be. His eyes transfixed to the numbers on his scouter which clearly read: 530,000. It was him, the creature with enormous power level.  
  
Taking one last breath of reassurance, Prince Vegeta slowly turned around to face the face of pure evil... 

---  
  
"No!" Bardock yelled to particularly no one, "He's gone!"  
  
Kakarot ignored his father's yelling for the time being and busily began searching his scouter for the one called Frieza. "What was his power level?" He asked.  
  
Bardock shrugged, "I didn't catch it. I was too busy trying not to get killed."  
  
Kakarot cast an eye on his father. He hadn't none if that comment had been sarcasm or not, but right now they needed to find Frieza, and fast. "Where could he have gone?"  
  
"I don't know, but we better get to King Vegeta's promptly," Bardock replied with a look of seriousness.  
  
Kakarot nodded then stopped as the realization suddenly hit him. Frieza had left to go kill the King...

---  
  
Prince Vegeta could only let out a gasp as he looked into the face of Frieza. Frieza was a creature like none other he had ever seen before. A white and purple lizard like creature...  
  
Suddenly, he stopped his train of thought. _A white and purple lizard like creature._ The words replayed in his mind again and again as he realized that this had been the creature the third class saiyans had warned his father about only a week ago. They had said the evil would come and it had. But with a power level of that much? Would they even have the strength or the skill to defeat it? First class warriors were no doubt strong, but no where as near as strong as this creature was...  
  
"So are you just going to stand there or do I have to make the first move?" Frieza spoke, his tail lingering in the air slowly.  
  
"Who are you?!" Prince Vegeta managed to croak out.  
  
Frieza began laughing, much to Prince Vegeta's amazement. "Who am I? It surprises me that you don't know, considering I'm the most powerful being in the universe." He began laughing again.  
  
Prince Vegeta glared angrily at the Icejin. Who was he to call himself the most powerful? It was the saiyans who were and would always be superior. No Icejin or creature in the universe could match or compare to their power.  
  
"I, Prince Vegeta, am Lord Frieza, soon to be ruler of the universe," Frieza replied once he had stopped laughing. "And you," He pointed to Prince Vegeta, "could just as well be my new lackey. That is, if you do as I say."  
  
"What makes you think I'd want to be your lackey?" Prince Vegeta spoke crossly, "I am a Prince! It is you who bows down before me."  
  
Frieza laughed, "Well then, let's see how much of a prince you are." In a flash, he soared over toward Vegeta and gave him a quick punch to the stomach.  
  
Pain soared through the prince's stomach like lightning and he gave out a wheeze. Slowly, he regained back his form and glared at Frieza. "I'll show you why they call me the Prince of all saiyans!" He yelled out as he began straight toward Frieza.  
  
The Icejin simply laughed as Prince Vegeta's fist made its way closer and closer to his chest. Finally, the impact happened but Frieza was left unharmed. Prince Vegeta flew back a couple of feet in bewilderment. It just wasn't possible for a single creature to be so powerful. Frieza hadn't even flinched.  
  
"I hope that wasn't your best," Frieza replied in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
Prince Vegeta said nothing in response.  
  
"Speechless are we?" Frieza asked with a cocked eye, "Well then, maybe this will give you reason to speak!" Quickly, he launched a series of punches and kicks to the saiyan prince's body.  
  
Prince Vegeta absorbed the punches and kicks like a sponge, each kick and punch having a painful effect. It was no use fighting back, Frieza was too strong and too fast. Hope for Planet Vegeta seemed to be lost...

* * *

****

**Thank Yous:**

**zicke:** Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!

**Nicole:** Yeah, that chapter was a bit short, sorry! But glad you liked it anyway! BTW, I love your email address. I just wanted to say that.

**Moonlight152:** Yeah! Got a problem with it?! LoL, I'm just kidding! Thanks for reviewing! ;)

**Saiyazon:** Thanks! It was fun writing the arguement between Vegeta and Bulma. More soon to come! P

**Dray:** LoL! Don't worry, Bardock's safe! Or is he...? You will never know. Nah, just kidding, you will sooner or later. But I'm not telling! Thanks for reviewing!

**Maia1289:** Thanks, glad you like it!

**SSJ-Spiderfan:** I don't know, will he be okay? Hmmm...maybe I should kill him off in the next chapter. LoL, J/K! Yes, Veggie can be a meanie at times!

**another:** You're reading my story when you are suppose to be asleep! That says a lot, thank you! But really, you don't have to lose sleep over my story! Anyhoo, thanks for the review!

**Flaming Freak of. Boredom:** Oh man, that sucks! Sorry about that! Glad you are back though, I've read the newest chapters of your story! Good job BTW! Sorry about the repeative endings there, that could get annoying! Thanks for the review!


	6. Obduracy and Lust

**A Prince and His Queen  
  
**Vegeta's a prince and Bulma's a third class saiyan living on Planet Vegeta. What happens when the two must join together to stop Frieza from destroying their planet? Will they succeed or will they immensely fail? A Bulma and Vegeta romance.  
  
**Author Notes:  
  
**Before I begin, I have to say that I've changed some things. Bulma is a saiyan, not human. Vegeta is a prince and King Vegeta is still alive for the time being. This story takes place when everyone is about in the range of 17 or 18. Goku is in my story as well along with Bardock. Goku is a third class saiyan as well as Bulma and for this story, I'm calling him by his real name Kakarot. Chi-Chi is a saiyan as well and will come into the story at a later time. And I'm still giving Goku Kakarot his sense of goofiness. I just couldn't write him without it! He will however, be serious at times too. And I know that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta when Vegeta was a kid, not teenager, but I change several things in this Fic. Raditz is off on a mission to destory a planet. You know how King Vegeta sends a saiyan every once and a while to take over or destory a planet? Well that's where Raditz is, he'll come in later in the story.

Since this chapter is so long, I will not update quite so soon. This is not saying that I will wait months to update it, but I'll wait about two weeks or so, maybe sooner. Besides, I still have to write the next chapter! Yeah, well anyhoo, enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I own DBZ or any of its characters? Well, I don't, plain and simple.

**Chapter 6- Obduracy and Lust**

Bulma looked into her scouter and gasped. Somewhere near by was a power level of 530,000. It was enough power to destroy Planet Vegeta and all the saiyans with possibly one finishing move. The blue-haired teen sighed then began descending down toward Area A of the third classes.

The area looked horrible. Building and homes were now reduced to mere rubble and helpless saiyans roamed the streets looking for their family or just looking for medical care. It was a sad sight and part of her wanted to stop and help them but the other part wanted to find her parents.

Suddenly, Bulma spotted Korn, another third class saiyan who had lived next door to her. He slowly limped his way over to her where she took his arms to give him support. "Korn, what happened?"

Korn shook his head weakly, "It all happened so fast, one minute I was sparring in the backyard and the next I get hit by a blinding ki blast."

Bulma gasped, "You are okay aren't you?"

Korn nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. A little weary but nothing a little resting up can't fix." He struggled to stand straight up again as Bulma cast an eye on her house. She looked back to Korn, tears wet in her eyes.

"Korn, where..." She paused and swallowed hard before speaking again, "Where are my parents?"

Korn looked down and bit his lip. He placed his hand on Bulma's shoulder and shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry Bulma..."

Bulma turned away, the tears flowing out of her eyes now and onto her armor. She looked back up at her house which now lay totally demolished. She clutched her fist tightly together and looked up into the afternoon sky with a glared eye, "Burn in Hell Frieza, burn in Hell."

---

Frieza lifted his foot and with great force, pounded into Prince Vegeta's stomach. The prince coughed up bits of blood before falling limp onto the cold hard ground.

Frieza walked over with a shake of his head, "Pathetic." He lifted his foot and rolled the prince's body over until his body was right side up again. Blood rolled down from Prince Vegeta's mouth down to his neck where it dripped onto the ground gently. He stared wearily at Frieza, not having the strength in him to speak.

Frieza began pressing his foot onto Prince Vegeta's body, crushing his ribs until they were nearly broken. Prince Vegeta coughed violently and gasped for air. He could see swirls of colors going around him and suddenly the scenery around him began blurring. He couldn't see, he couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe.

"And now you shall feel the wrath of Frieza," Were the last words Prince Vegeta heard before he passed out onto the ground without another word being said...

---

Kakarot continued following his father through the sky as the two neared King Vegeta's castle. The two could only hope that they weren't too late...

"There's the castle," Bardock spoke, pointing to an enormous building in the distance.

Kakarot nodded and the two continued on flying, neither of them saying a word. Bardock peered at his son who flew silently behind him. He didn't know what he could have been thinking but he had a feeling it was either Bulma or Frieza. Bardock shook his head slightly. He would never understand why his son held so many emotions. Emotions that would only lead to him getting killed. Fighting wasn't emotional, not the least bit. You either fought to your death or you didn't fight at all. It was as simple as that yet Kakarot still fought by his emotions instead of remembering his training. It was something that puzzled Bardock continuously.

Finally, the two saiyans reached the castle. Guards stood near by, protecting the gates to make sure no one uninvited got in. Bardock slowed down as they reached the entrance and turned to Kakarot, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"We have to find a way in," Kakarot replied.

Bardock was silent for a moment then motioned for Kakarot to follow his lead. "Come on."

Kakarot followed behind his father as they flew around the side of the castle. He looked down at the guards who were at ground level below them. Kakarot had the urge to laugh as they flew freely above them. Suddenly, Bardock stopped just before they rounded another corner.

Kakarot peered from behind Bardock to see as to why they had stopped. Two guards were hovering in the air at the next corner of the castle. They bore two swords and looked as if they were first class warriors. Bardock motioned for Kakarot to follow him once again and the two began flying upward until they were on top the castle roof.

Bardock looked around before descending toward the center of the roof where a latch door was held. He opened it and peered inside and listened closely then let out a sigh of relief. "Let's go."

---

Bulma walked the baron land of Planet Vegeta slowly, not knowing where she should go or what she should do. Frieza had killed off her parents and now, all she could feel was pain and sorrow. Her will to fight was gone and all she wanted to do was cry. Bulma shook her head firmly as she continued walking. No, she didn't want to cry, she wanted someone to cry _with_. She needed a friend, someone, just anyone at all.

The teen continued walking, her head hung low as she did. She didn't know where she was. She figured it was out of the third class area by now but other than that, she had no idea. She looked ahead and that's when she spotted him: A saiyan lying still on the ground. He appeared to have black long tall hair and looked to be pretty short as well. Bulma neared closer to him and gently rolled the guy over to his side. She gasped as she turned him around. The guy was none other than Prince Vegeta.

Bulma almost dropped the prince whose head lay in her arms then caught herself and held him steady. She couldn't believe it though. Prince Vegeta out on the battle front? But why? And how? She knew royal blood never participated in battles; their job was to give commands. Yet here lay royal blood injured on the battle field.

Bulma continued holding Prince Vegeta's head in her arms and wondered what she should do. As much as she hated the spoiled prince, she didn't want him to die. Not by the hands of Frieza at least. He had killed too many saiyans, she wouldn't let him get the pleasure of killing another.

Suddenly, Prince Vegeta began to stir. Bulma stared down at him intimately, watching to see if he would wake up or fall back into unconsciousness. His eyes fluttered open and he began breathing unsteadily. He gave out a cough before regaining some consciousness again. The prince blinked a few times before finally casting an eye on the person who he lay before. Suddenly, his eyes went big and without a word being said, he flung himself off her lap and onto the ground.

Bulma stared strangely at the prince in confusion, "What are you doing?!" She asked.

Prince Vegeta glared up at Bulma with narrowed eyes, "You dare to touch me?!" He yelled, pointing a finger, "Me? Prince Vegeta?! Do you have no respect at all?!"

Bulma felt her mouth drop. Her eyes turned into a glare as she looked below at the prince. "How dare you?! I was trying to help you and this is how you treat me?!"

"Help me?" Prince Vegeta spat, "I don't need your help!"

Bulma crossed her arms, "Well it appears to me like you do; unless of course you wish to die."

Prince Vegeta was silent for a moment then proceeded to stand up. He put his hand out onto the ground to give support to his limp body but only succeeded in falling back down to the ground. He gave a few curses and tried again.

Bulma watched with amazement as the stubborn prince tried to get up. She shook her head, "You really are stubborn aren't you?"

Prince Vegeta stopped his task for a moment to stare back up at Bulma. He only narrowed his eyes and continued back to his current task only to fail once again.

"Listen," Bulma started, "I have a rejuvenating tank at home. Hopefully if it's not destroyed, you can use it."

Prince Vegeta stopped once again and looked back up at Bulma. His face was expressionless as if he was considering her gesture. "Why?" He finally spoke, "Why would you do that?"

"Because you're a saiyan like me," Bulma answered, "And we saiyans gotta stick together." She put out her hand for him to grab.

Prince Vegeta hesitated a moment before finally grabbing hold of Bulma's hand. He didn't know if it was the fact that he was nearly out of it or if it was the fact that he had got kicked around by Frieza but at that exact moment, he felt a tingle in his lower stomach as he took Bulma's hand. But the funny thing about it was that he enjoyed it.

---

"Third classes really are stupid aren't they?!" King Vegeta boomed through out the castle walls.

Kakarot covered his ears at the sound. Bardock glared and shook his head at the same time. He let out a light sigh before speaking again, "Sir, we know that you know of Frieza being here by now but we still think that we should warn you of something else-"

"What? The fact that our planet is getting destroyed?" King Vegeta asked in a matter-of-factly tone, "Is that it?"

Bardock sighed once more, "No sir. It's the fact that Frieza's power level is tremendous."

King Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Really?! As if I didn't already know that!" His face expression returned to a glare and he pointed toward the large doors of his lair, "Just get out of here. I don't need redundant information!"

"King Vegeta, you don't understand, Frieza is out to-" Kakarot started.

King Vegeta interrupted, "I said get out! Leave now or I'll kill you myself!" He yelled with a boom.

Bardock turned and started for the large doors which lay the way to the castle hallway. Kakarot followed in silence, giving one last look at the King as he went. It would only be a matter of moments now before he laughed his last laugh...

---

Bulma led the way into her house, stepping over ruins as she went. Prince Vegeta limped beside her, his weight shifted on top her shoulder. He looked around the place as they went. It had been a small house that was for sure. The house was probably as small as his room was back at the royal castle, but then again, the girl was a third class. They weren't the richest people in the universe.

"It's in the basement," Bulma spoke as the two continued on.

They kept moving until they came to a door which was located in what seemed to at one time be the back of the house. Bulma reached over toward the door and swung it open. Darkness flooded the room as the two started down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom, Bulma reached up and flicked on a light switch. She smiled proudly as she looked toward the center of the room where her greatest experiment thus far was held.

Prince Vegeta blinked a few times as his eyes got accustomed to the light. He turned toward Bulma who was still gleaming proudly. He rolled his eyes in disgust then turned his attention to the center of the room. What he saw shocked him completely. It was a huge machine like thing covered by glass. Several tubes were attached to it and a single door was placed in the middle of the thing. It was something Prince Vegeta had never laid an eye on before.

"This," Bulma spoke, gesturing toward the machine, "Is the rejuvenating tank. Just a little something I whipped up a while ago. Just call it a hunch but I knew it might come in handy one day."

"What do I...do with it?" Prince Vegeta asked with an arched eyebrow.

Bulma laughed, "You don't _do_ anything with it. You get inside of it and it begins returning you back to your normal health."

Prince Vegeta stared at the machine in awe, "You mean, just like that?" He shook his head, "You're lying woman."

Bulma ignored the comment and helped Prince Vegeta over toward the tank. She opened the door and cautiously, he stepped inside. "How do I know this thing is...safe?" He asked.

Bulma smiled as she let go of him, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." She reassured him then paused.

Prince Vegeta stared back at her in confusion, "What?"

"Well..." Bulma started, biting her lip a bit, "It's just that in order for you to retain your full health, you'll need to..."

"To what?!" The prince yelled.

"To remove your clothes!" Bulma yelled back.

There was silence for a moment. Bulma peered at Prince Vegeta from the corner of her eye and seen a faint blush line cross the prince's face. Suddenly, his face went into a deep scowl and he stared at Bulma with a look of repulsion. "You sicken me woman!"

Bulma felt her mouth drop for the second time that day. Prince Vegeta never ceased to surprise her. "You think I want you to strip?! It's just the only way that the tank works properly. It can't function the right way if you have on armor that weighs a ton!"

"Well why didn't you make a rejuvenating tank that doesn't require you to remove your clothes?!" Prince Vegeta yelled back.

"I don't have that kind of technology!" Bulma argued, "You're lucky I even have this! You just as well could be dead right now!"

Silence filled the room and Prince Vegeta looked down toward the floor. Was it true? Had this third class saiyan really saved his life? Or was she just bluffing?

Bulma crossed her arms, "So are you getting in or not?" She asked softly.

Mumbles were heard from the prince's mouth before he finally turned toward the machine. Without another word being said, he began stripping his clothes right before Bulma's eyes. Bulma could feel her eyes widen at the sight as the prince began with first his outer armor. The result left him only dressed in tight fitting navy blue spandex which showed off every inch of his muscular strength. Bulma felt herself blushing then noticed that she had been staring at Prince Vegeta the entire time. Quickly, she turned away but not before catching the eye of Prince Vegeta who stood smirking before her. God, she hated that smirk.

* * *

**Thank Yous:**

**zicke:** Glad to hear that! Thanks a lot, as always! ;)

**Kataan:** Thanks for the review! I'm happy that you like it!

**Maia1289:** -nods head- Yep, got that right. But at least he got saved by Bulma. But what other things lie ahead for Prince Vegetable-Head?? Hmmm...

**Nicole:** You're welcome! I think Pepsi is a really cute name for a dog! I wish I had a dog! Oh, and uh, thanks for the review! LoL.

**another:** Glad you're rested up this time! ;)

**Saiyazon:** Yay! Glad you couldn't wait! Hoped you liked this chapter just as much as the last!

**Flaming Freak of. Boredom:** Yes he is. It was a sad moment to write. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kagomegirl555:** Glad you like my story. As for your guess, I'm not telling! But I will say that Frieza's not going to get defeated quite so soon... (Dot, dot, dot)

**firehottie:** Yay! A new reviewer! Glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!

**SSJ-Spiderfan:** Haha! Yes, I love Vegeta too. So far he's been in every one of my stories except for one. Thanks for the review!


	7. Poignant Emotions

**A Prince and His Queen**  
  
Vegeta's a prince and Bulma's a third class saiyan living on Planet Vegeta. What happens when the two must join together to stop Frieza from destroying their planet? Will they succeed or will they immensely fail? A Bulma and Vegeta romance.  
  
**Author Notes:  
**  
Before I begin, I have to say that I've changed some things. Bulma is a saiyan, not human. Vegeta is a prince and King Vegeta is still alive for the time being. This story takes place when everyone is about in the range of 17 or 18. Goku is in my story as well along with Bardock. Goku is a third class saiyan as well as Bulma and for this story, I'm calling him by his real name Kakarot. Chi-Chi is a saiyan as well and will come into the story at a later time. And I'm still giving Goku Kakarot his sense of goofiness. I just couldn't write him without it! He will however, be serious at times too. And I know that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta when Vegeta was a kid, not teenager, but I change several things in this Fic. Raditz is off on a mission to destory a planet. You know how King Vegeta sends a saiyan every once and a while to take over or destory a planet? Well that's where Raditz is, he'll come in later in the story.

I hope you don't think that Vegeta's OOC in this chapter. I know that the stubborn saiyan prince really _does _care for certain people. And yeah, I didn't actually wait two weeks to update this but I couldn't wait any longer. I love writing this.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I own DBZ or any of its characters? Well, I don't, plain and simple.  
  
**Chapter 7- Poignant Emotions**  
  
Kakarot looked down at the floor below him as he walked out King Vegeta's castle in silence. He just didn't understand King Vegeta. His planet was getting destroyed and he still was being as stubborn as ever, not even wanting any sort of word from anyone. His stubbornness would only lead to his death...  
  
Bardock scanned the location around them before giving Kakarot a quick nod. The two descended into the air then stopped short. Both saiyans looked into their scouter to find that the numbers were ascending higher and higher by the second.  
  
Kakarot glanced at Bardock, "Father, I think he's coming..." He spoke slowly. "What are we going to do?  
  
Bardock clutched his fists tightly and stood his ground calmly. He looked ahead, a serious look on his face, "We fight him Kakarot."  
  
Kakarot's eyes went wide for a moment before slowly returning back to their original state. His father was right; they couldn't keep running away from Frieza. It wouldn't do them or Planet Vegeta any good if they did. They had to stand up to him, and what better time than the present? Quickly, Kakarot shifted into a fighting stance, staring ahead just as his father was, the two saiyans bravely waiting for Frieza to arrive...  
  
---  
  
Prince Vegeta awoke with a jerk. His eyes widened at the sight with surrounded him, a sight which he wasn't familiar the least bit. He looked down below him surprised to see that several tubes were connected to his body. Suddenly, he remembered. He was inside Bulma's rejuvenation tank. The cause: his battle with Frieza.  
  
Prince Vegeta shut his eyes tightly as thoughts of his earlier battle filled his mind. The battle had been an embarrassing one none the less, one that he would assure himself he would never happen in again. The next time he battled Frieza, it would be _he _who spoke the last word.  
  
Smirking at his own thoughts, the prince opened the door to the tank, removing the tubes from his body first then changing back into his saiyan amour which lay in a neat pile in the corner of the room. It wasn't until he had finished putting on his white boots that he heard a cry in the distance. Almost instantly, thoughts of Bulma filled his mind. What if she was in trouble? No, he couldn't let that be, not after what she had done for him.  
  
Quickly, he retreated out of the basement, flying up the stairs and into the main part of the house. He stopped short as he rounded a corner as spotted Bulma. What he saw wasn't what he expected...  
  
---  
  
"So, it's the two monkeys again," Frieza spoke heartedly, levering slowly in the air.  
  
Kakarot glared hard at Frieza, "What do you want from us Frieza?"  
  
Bardock looked toward his son but didn't bother to say anything. He turned back toward Frieza, wanting to know what his answer would be.  
  
Frieza laughed for a moment before finally speaking. "What do I want from you? Oh, it's simple. I want only one thing from all the saiyans on this planet and that one thing is for them to all be _dead_!"  
  
"Well sorry to disappoint you," Kakarot replied, still in a glare, "But you won't be getting your wish today!" With that, he flew straight for Frieza.  
  
Frieza laughed and only shook his head at Kakarot who continued straight for him. "You never learn, do you monkey?!"  
  
Bardock slapped his hand to his forehead, giving out a sigh, "Kakarot, no! What are you doing?! He's only going to-" He stopped short as he realized that Kakarot was now vanished. The astonished saiyan turned around, looking every which way for Kakarot.  
  
Frieza began turning as well, looking desperately for Kakarot but only coming up short. The Icejin turned toward Bardock, "Where is he?!" He demanded.  
  
Bardock opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he spotted Kakarot who was currently right behind Frieza. With one mighty blow, Kakarot kicked Frieza from behind, sending him flying downward toward the ground. Kakarot merely glared as he watched Frieza fall down toward the ground.  
  
Bardock looked toward his son, a small smile on his face, "Nice one." He replied.  
  
---  
  
Prince Vegeta rounded the corner and looked soundly at Bulma who sat leaned against a wall. Her head was buried in her knees which were upright and her arms were crossed over her knees. However, it wasn't this that surprised the prince as he continued to stare at her. It was the fact that she was crying that surprised him.  
  
Crying was something he rarely witnessed and when he had, his father had always told him that it was a sign of weakness, one that he should _never_ show. But now, here he witnessed before his eyes a woman: the only woman who had ever cared about him, crying.  
  
His thoughts? They were mixed with confusion, peculiarity, and slight worry. Why was she crying, what was the purpose? And why was she all alone? These thoughts confused the prince and being curious, he decided to ask.  
  
The prince took a step forward then stopped. What could he say? What _would_ he say? Never in his life had he experienced such feelings as what Bulma was feeling at that moment. No, he took that back. He _had_ felt that feeling before. The time his mother had died long ago, when he had been only six years old. He remembered the day like it had happened yesterday and he would never forget it...  
  
_The day had seemed to drag along painfully slowly as young Prince Vegeta walked the castle grounds. There had been nothing to do that day...all had been boring. His father? Much too busy to play or train with him. His mother? Also too busy to have his attention. Supposedly she was in a meeting discussing some regal provisions that Prince Vegeta did not understood.  
  
The prince sighed as he walked the castle grounds, looking down as he did. The day was growing more boring by the second. He peered down below the balcony on which he stood on to look down upon the rest of the planet. In the distance he could hear the laughter of three children as they played in the streets happily. A small smile appeared on Prince Vegeta's face as he watched them play. Oh how he wanted to go and join them. To play and laugh like a typical child. To let all things be forgotten and just be..._normal_.  
  
Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard, interrupting the prince from his current thoughts. He quickly turned around with his mouth slightly agape. The explosion had come from the castle!  
  
Faster than he thought he could run, the young prince began descending into the main castle halls, running after the guards who were heading toward the formal room of the castle. Prince Vegeta stopped as he came to the door and he could feel his heart thumping faster and faster. The door of the formal room was completely covered in smoke and its edges were burned. Not only had it been the room the explosion had come from, it had been the room in which his mother, the queen, had been in.  
  
Without another thought, Prince Vegeta pounded down the door and flew into the room, occasionally giving a cough from the smoke which filled the air. He never stopped however, of hopes of finding his mother. Suddenly, the prince stopped in mid-air as he spotted a woman figure in the distance. Quickly, he flew over to her, tears blurring his vision as he went.  
  
"Mother!" Prince Vegeta called as he landed onto the ground. He began running toward the lady figure.  
  
The lady limped over toward him, thrusting out her arms. Prince Vegeta flew into her arms, crying softly as she held onto him dearly. He looked up into her ebony black eyes, "Mother, what happened?"  
  
She shook her head and held onto the prince tightly. "An explosion," She blurted out weakly. Slowly, she began falling down toward the ground.  
  
Prince Vegeta grabbed tightly to his mother, trying to make her stand up right again, "Mom, stand up..." He trailed off as she continued staring at him with shaky eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta..." She trailed off, closing her eyes, "I...love you."  
  
Her words hit him like a ton of bricks and without another word; she passed away in his arms silently..._  
  
Prince Vegeta closed his eyes and looked back toward Bulma with a heavy heart. Without another thought, he started into the room and stood next to Bulma, not saying a word.  
  
Bulma looked up where a shadow hovered above her. She was slightly surprised to find that the shadow belonged to Prince Vegeta. She looked into his eyes, her own blue eyes blurred with tears. She wiped them away quickly, "What are you-" She stopped as Prince Vegeta bent down and took a seat next to her.  
  
She swallowed hard, "They're gone..." She spoke softly, the tears forming once again in her eyes.  
  
Prince Vegeta looked down, not sure of what to say. Then a thought occurred him. He hadn't needed to say anything at all. Words were almost useless in situations like these. He reached over toward her and brought her head down lightly upon his shoulder where she broke out into a soft sob, grabbing onto him tightly as she did.

* * *

**Thank Yous:**

**Dray:** Thanks for reviewing twice! You didn't have to, but thanks anyway! Yes, Bulma is lucky.

**Sarcastic Sympathy:** Thanks! Glad you like it! I'll do my best to give you 100 quality work! Hehe, that was lame.

**another:** Thanks for you review, as always!

**Saiyazon:** Yes he does! You know Veggie!

**Maia1289:** King Vegeta is stubborn and a bit stupid isn't he? Well, I hope you aren't a big fan of him because something bad will happen... Thanks for reviewing!

**zicke:** LoL. Yeah it is...no, I shouldn't be saying that now should I? Hee, hee. Thanks for the review!

**Kataan:** We all love the hate it. Haha. Thanks for the review!

**LadyWolfBane:** Thanks! I'm really glad you're enjoying it!

**Nicole: **Thanks! Glad you liked the tank part! It was an interesting thing to write! Haha! More whoop!

**SSJ-Spiderfan:** I'm glad that you liked it! Thanks for reviewing as always! BTW, nice screen-name change, I like it!

**onnimo:** Here's your update! Hope you liked it just as much as the old one!


	8. Emotionless Feelings and Severance

**A Prince and His Queen**  
  
Vegeta's a prince and Bulma's a third class saiyan living on Planet Vegeta. What happens when the two must join together to stop Frieza from destroying their planet? Will they succeed or will they immensely fail? A Bulma and Vegeta romance.  
  
**Author Notes:  
**  
Before I begin, I have to say that I've changed some things. Bulma is a saiyan, not human. Vegeta is a prince and King Vegeta is still alive for the time being. This story takes place when everyone is about in the range of 17 or 18. Goku is in my story as well along with Bardock. Goku is a third class saiyan as well as Bulma and for this story, I'm calling him by his real name Kakarot. Chi-Chi is a saiyan as well and will come into the story at a later time. And I'm still giving Goku Kakarot his sense of goofiness. I just couldn't write him without it! He will however, be serious at times too. And I know that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta when Vegeta was a kid, not teenager, but I change several things in this Fic. Raditz is off on a mission to destory a planet. You know how King Vegeta sends a saiyan every once and a while to take over or destory a planet? Well that's where Raditz is, he'll come in later in the story.

Are you ready for some football?! I mean, for some updates?! I'm sorry, too much sugar today. BTW, thanks for all the reviews. This is the most I've gotten so far for one chapter! You guys inspire me to write! Thanks!  
****

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I own DBZ or any of its characters? Well, I don't, plain and simple.  
  
**Chapter 8- Emotionless Feelings and Severance **

A blast of energy was the only thing visible to both Bardock and Kakarot as they drifted gently in the air. Suddenly, the energy began lowering down in size and Frieza was once again visible. The Icejin placed his arms down and laughed as he looked at the two saiyans who stood before him.  
  
"You think that was my greatest power?!" Frieza continued laughing.  
  
Kakarot looked back at his father, "What do we do _now_?" He hissed.  
  
Bardock looked straight ahead in the sky, not bothering to face Kakarot as he spoke, "I want you to leave Kakarot. Go now."  
  
Kakarot turned to his father quickly, staring him in the face with a puzzled look on his face, "What are you talking about? We have to defeat Frieza, how can we if-"  
  
"Just do it Kakarot," Bardock interrupted, still staring blankly into the distance. He looked into the sky with a weighty look, "I will not tell you again."  
  
The air was filled with silence until Kakarot finally broke the silence. He stared down at the city below him, "Where do I go?"  
  
"Anywhere, just get to safety," Bardock answered, finally turning toward his son, "I'll take care of Frieza..."  
  
Kakarot nodded weakly and slowly began taking off for the city, Frieza watching him while his did so.  
  
"Don't have it in you to fight anymore?!" Frieza called, raising his arm toward Kakarot, "Fine then...I'll finish this fight for you!" He yelled, readying himself to shoot out a ki blast.  
  
Kakarot snapped back around and prepared to block the attack, however, Bardock stood clear in Frieza's way, his arms trust outward. "You wanna fight someone?" Bardock spoke with a hint of anger in his voice, "You fight me. Leave my son alone." He gestured toward Kakarot with a nod, "Kakarot, go."  
  
Kakarot nodded once again and quickly took off for the city again. Bardock watched his son take off, sighing as he did, then turned back toward Frieza, "Come on."  
  
"Your wishes will be granted," Frieza spoke, charging toward Bardock.  
  
Bardock closed his eyes tightly as Frieza neared him, "If I don't make it Kakarot...I hope you know that I'm proud of you..."  
  
The punch came faster than the speed of light yet with amazing speed, Bardock quickly dodged it, flipping upside down to give Frieza a hard kick to the stomach. The full-blooded saiyan landed gracefully in the air and raised his arm, shoving a punch toward Frieza.  
  
Frieza wiped a droplet of blood from the corners of his mouth and glared hard at Bardock. Not bothering to say a word, the Icejin swiftly shot a ki blast toward Bardock who in response blocked the attack, sending the ki up into the air where it evaporated into thin air.  
  
Bardock smirked as he looked back toward Frieza who wore a face expression of pure shock, "That all you got?" The third-class asked boldly.  
  
Suddenly, Frieza's mouth curled into an evil grin, "Let me just show you!" He yelled, charging up his ki once again.  
  
---  
  
Kakarot lowered slowly toward an area of Planet Vegeta which he had never been in before. It appeared to be either the first class or second class area since the buildings and homes seemed to have once been very nicely built but he couldn't tell which for sure. He landed gently onto the ground and began walking the streets curiously.  
  
He looked down as thoughts of Bulma entered his mind. He remembered the last time he had seen her...when he had left her back at his house... He couldn't help but wonder if his best friend was still alive. But there _was_ one way he could tell and that would be to go back to his house. Without another thought, the third-class teenage saiyan started upward toward the sky. He stopped however when a cry from the distance caught his attention. The cry appeared to be impending from behind a tall building in an alley.  
  
Kakarot landed back on the ground and began running toward the sound of the cries, no thoughts of his own safety in his mind as he went.  
  
The cries became louder and Kakarot began running faster. He reached the corner of the alley and peered downward into it. He felt his eyes shift into a glare.  
  
There in the alley stood a female saiyan trying her best to defend herself against one of the thuggish looking aliens which Kakarot remembered battling earlier. In fact, the aliens had been the whole reason he had left Bulma...  
  
"Hey!" Kakarot yelled, taking a step closer toward the alien.  
  
The red colored alien turned around, his scouter ascending higher in numbers as he did. His eyes narrowed, "What do you want saiyan?" He asked.  
  
Kakarot continued walking forward, not wanting to stop now, "Where do you get off hurting innocent people?" He walked closer then stopped, "It isn't nice..."  
  
The red colored alien rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the girl who was currently staring deeply at Kakarot. Kakarot however, hadn't seemed to notice. "Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours," The alien replied, raising his arm toward the female saiyan once more. "This is the end!" He shot out the ki blast, the blinding bright light aiming straight toward the girl. Her eyes went wide as the blast neared closer toward her. The red alien smirked quietly to himself, thinking his plan had succeeded. He was however, wrong.  
  
The alien looked in astonishment at the sight which lay before him. A burn mark lay clearly evident in the wall where the female saiyan should have been. He looked around frantically then growled in frustration as he lifted his head slowly upward.  
  
Kakarot levered slowly in the air, the female saiyan levering close by.  
  
"Get back down here and fight you coward!" The alien called angrily, just about ready to fire another ki blast at the two of them. He paused as he did so then added, "I'm guessing you don't know who I am..."  
  
There was silence as neither saiyan responded. The alien only shrugged and continued speaking, "Well I'll tell you then!" He gave a chuckle, "I'm Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force!" He finished, and then to both saiyan's surprise, began breaking out into a movement of dance moves and strange poses.  
  
Kakarot scrunched up his brow as he continued watching with pure shock and amazement. He turned to the female saiyan, "Uh, do you know what he's doing?"  
  
The girl shook her head, "No," She paused for a moment then gave a small smile, "But thanks for saving me back there…"  
  
Kakarot let out a laugh and rubbed the back of his head, "Aw, that was nothing."  
  
The girl could only continue smiling as she gazed deeply into Kakarot's eyes while he continued watching Captain Ginyu. She sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position in the air, looking much like she was spread out across a long beach chair. She continued watching Kakarot, her eyes loving as she did. He was _so_ strong, and not to mention, not too bad looking.  
  
Suddenly, the girl blinked out of thought when the red colored alien, now known to them as Captain Ginyu, completed his dance routine and pointed upward into the sky at the two.  
  
"Now, you two will face my most ultimate attack yet!" Captain Ginyu spoke, giving a slight laugh as he did so.  
  
Kakarot shifted into fighting position and the girl stood up straight once again, mimicking the fighting position Kakarot was currently in.  
  
The air and surroundings around the three became silent and no one dared to speak a word. It was a stand-still and the intensity began to build. No one dared to shift their eyes or even blink. Kakarot continued looking hardly at Captain Ginyu, waiting for his "ultimate attack".  
  
Captain Ginyu slowly flew into the air, gaining closer and closer to Kakarot and the girl. Finally he ascended toward eye level with the two. "You'll have to wait," Captain Ginyu finally spoke.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kakarot asked with a sense of confusion.  
  
Captain Ginyu rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle, "Well, uh, I have to power up first or it won't work…"  
  
Kakarot groaned and slapped his forehead. This had to be the sorriest bad guy he had ever battled…

---  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and began scanning the room in confusion. Where was she again? She lifted her head slightly and turned toward her left where Prince Vegeta sat leaned against the wall. His face was emotionless and he seemed to be staring straight ahead blankly as if he was lost in thought.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a faint blush line cross her face as thoughts of what had happened a while ago crossed her mind. She had just cried in front of Prince Vegeta! She let out a small groan, as though not so loud as to be heard by the prince who still sat unmoving next to her.  
  
Curiously, she peered back at him from the corner of her eye. He still sat there in the same position which he had been in since the last time she had looked at him, unmoving and an expressionless look on his face. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking…  
  
"Are…you okay?" Bulma asked, completely facing him now. Her voice sounded slightly hoarse as she spoke, from not speaking for such a long period of time.  
  
Prince Vegeta continued staring blankly into space and Bulma began to wonder if he was even awake. She looked down and pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging them tightly. She let out a breath which she had just realized she had been holding then looked back down at the ground.  
  
"I'm going to fight Frieza."  
  
Bulma looked back up and stared at Prince Vegeta with a look of confusion. She shook her head, "What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"I mean what I said," Prince Vegeta answered simply, still staring straight ahead. He stood up and Bulma rose to stand with him. She grabbed a hold of his arm just before he took off walking.  
  
"You can't," Bulma spoke softly, "I mean, you can't fight him just yet. You need to regain your strength."  
  
Prince Vegeta snatched his arm away from Bulma and turned his back toward her. Bulma could feel her eyes shaking as he did so. He couldn't leave. Not now.  
  
The prince didn't utter another word as he began taking off for the door of the ruined house in silence. Bulma dropped her outstretched hand slowly and stared in shock as she watched Prince Vegeta leave the house. She looked back where her once lively house lay and the door to the basement stood. She let out a sigh and blinked back tears then without another thought, took off running after Prince Vegeta. She wouldn't let him die at the hands of Frieza, she had already lost so many people. She didn't even know if Kakarot, her best friend, was alive. And knowing the stubborn prince, he'd definitely need some help, even if he wouldn't admit it…  
  
With a determined look, she ran out of the house and took off into the sky, searching her scouter for Vegeta's power level. She continued speeding through the air, letting the rush of the breezy air flow through her blue hair, not bothering to look back. Not even once…

* * *

**Thank Yous:**

**Nicole:** Hey! You were the 1st reviewer! Yay! Haha, thanks! One, for reviewing the last chapter and two, for reading so many of my stories! I'm glad you like them! And I bet you are a great writer, in fact, I think you should get an offical account with FFN so I can read some of your work! I love to read! Thanks for the Happy Thanksgiving, although I live in America so ours isn't until November, but thanks anyway! Happy late Thanksgiving to you!

**SSJ-Spiderfan:** You're welcome! And thanks! Glad you don't mind about Vegeta, I like to see the sweeter side of Vegeta once in a while!

**zicke:** Thanks. Yeah, a bit out of character but oh well! Haha, glad you liked Goku's trick!

**onnimo:** Yay! Glad you did like it more! And double yayness is that a word? because I have a fan! Thanks!

**Flaming Freak of. Boredom:** Hey! I haven't seen you around in a while! Thanks for reviewing! I like your comment! Haha!

**Maia1289:** Haha! Your comment made me laugh! It's true, they do have an idiot as their leader! Thanks for the review!

**Saiyazon:** Haha! I guess now it's Bardock who's left to do that. But you never know, things may change... Who will be the one to beat Frieza? Thanks for the review!

**Kataan:** Thanks, glad you liked!

**aydan07:** Yay! New reader! Thanks for reviewing!

**vegetasprincess1:** Thanks! Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing! BTW, I like your screen-name!

**another:** Yep, he is. Thanks for reviewing again!

**Lilly:** Hoped you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing and reading! I'm glad that you like it!

**Dray:** Yes, Vegeta was a sweetie in that last chapter. Wow, I just combined the words "sweetie" and "Vegeta" in the same sentence. Is that possible? -shrugs- Ah, well. Thanks for reviewing, glad you like!

**White Eevee:** Ooh, I like your screen-name too! Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing and reading!


	9. Opposition and a Bit of Love

**A Prince and His Princess**

Vegeta's a prince and Bulma's a third class saiyan living on Planet Vegeta. What happens when the two must join together to stop Frieza from destroying their planet? Will they succeed or will they immensely fail? A Bulma and Vegeta romance.

**Author Notes:  
**  
Before I begin, I have to say that I've changed some things. Bulma is a saiyan, not human. Vegeta is a prince and King Vegeta is still alive for the time being. This story takes place when everyone is about in the range of 17 or 18. Goku is in my story as well along with Bardock. Goku is a third class saiyan as well as Bulma and for this story, I'm calling him by his real name Kakarot. Chi-Chi is a saiyan as well and will come into the story at a later time. And I'm still giving Goku Kakarot his sense of goofiness. I just couldn't write him without it! He will however, be serious at times too. And I know that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta when Vegeta was a kid, not teenager, but I change several things in this Fic. Raditz is off on a mission to destory a planet. You know how King Vegeta sends a saiyan every once and a while to take over or destory a planet? Well that's where Raditz is, he'll come in later in the story.

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own DBZ? Well, I don't. wallows in self pity

**Chapter 9- Opposition a Bit of Love**

Time seemed to drag on as Kakarot and the girl he had rescued earlier stood waiting for Captain Ginyu's "ultimate attack".

Kakarot looked around boredly and wished the strange alien would hurry up. His mind kept wondering to thoughts of his father and whether or not he was okay. This Captain Ginyu was only wasting valuable time...

"So," The girl finally spoke up after several moments.

Kakarot turned to face her, blinking as he did so. He had almost forgotten about the girl, "Yeah?"

"What's your name anyhow?" She asked with innocence, "After all, you _did _save me and all; I should at least know your name..."

"Oh, it's Kakarot," The third class saiyan replied with another blink. For some strange reason, the girl was staring at him strangely. He moved closer to her and narrowed his eyes.

A smile crossed the girl's face and she gave a sly look. "I knew you weren't as innocent as you looked," She replied, her smile widening.

"Um, forgive my asking but, are you okay?" Kakarot asked.

The girl was caught off guard, "What!" She asked, trying to contain herself from falling backwards out of surprise.

Kakarot merely scratched his head in response. "Well, uh, you keep staring at me with this weird look and so I-"

The girl gave a loud groan and slapped her forehead. She turned around in revulsion and slight sorrow.

Kakarot opened his mouth to speak once again when suddenly, the purple alien yelled out loudly, gaining the saiyan's attention. He turned toward Captain Ginyu and got into a fighting stance.

Captain Ginyu smiled with a laugh, "All is ready; my ultimate attack can be done."

Kakarot glared, "And just what _is_ your ultimate attack?" He asked.

Captain Ginyu only laughed, "Oh, but if I tell you that, it'll ruin the surprise." He got into a fighting stance. "Now, let's go!" He called, charging straight for the saiyan.

Kakarot was quick to act and dodged the attack aimed for him. However, the girl still remained in the same spot she had been, not bothering to turn around. She was sent flying downward toward the ground before catching herself and hovering back toward the sky.

"You jerk!" She called, pointing toward Ginyu, "How dare you!"

Captain Ginyu only rolled his eyes, focusing back on Kakarot.

"So you want to ignore me, is that it!" The girl continued on with anger.

Kakarot looked toward the girl with bewilderment. He had just witnessed her happy one moment and now she was steaming mad. It reminded her of Bulma in a way...

Captain Ginyu turned back toward the girl slowly, his arms crossed. "Yes," He replied, answering her question, "I had intended to, but if you wish to die...then by all means, step up." He glided over a few inches, motioning for her to come forward.

The girl hesitated, looking toward Kakarot for any signs of approval.

"Well, come on," Captain Ginyu continued challengingly, "Let's see what you've got."

The girl peered at her scouter through the corner of her eye which was slightly cracked at one end and read his power level. It was high, that was for sure, and she hadn't really intended to fight him. But now...

She looked back toward Kakarot and gasped to see that he had vanished. The girl shifted her eyes nervously, desperately looking around for the spiky haired saiyan. He wouldn't have really left her out here to fend on her own would he?

"Alright then, if you don't want to-" Captain Ginyu started. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he turned around quickly only to fall straight down toward the ruined city with a thud as he hit the ground below.

The girl could feel her eyes widening and she looked over herself for reassurance as to see that she hadn't moved. She looked back up again only to come face to face with Kakarot, his wide faced grin baring his entire face.

"Heyya!" He greeted.

The girl only blinked, too astonished to speak at all.

Kakarot looked down toward the city ground then back at his scouter. He nodded with slight solitude. "Yep, he's dead." He turned back to the girl. "Don't worry, you'll be safe now."

The girl blinked, finally regaining back her voice. "But, how-"

"It's just a little trick I learned while training," The saiyan spoke with pride, "I could teach it to you sometime."

The girl's eyes lit up, "Really! That'd be great, I-"

Suddenly, the girl was interrupted by the sound of buzzing. The source of it was Kakarot's scouter. The third class saiyan looked into his scouter and gasped. He quickly turned back toward the girl.

"I'm sorry; I have to go right now. There's trouble." He looked into the distance and prepared to take off.

"Wait," The girl spoke.

Kakarot looked back with urgency.

The girl looked down shyly with a hint of slyness. "I was wondering if I could come too..."

Kakarot looked back at his scouter, reading off the numbers that never seemed to cease increasing. He looked back toward the girl with a stern look. "I'm sorry, it's just too dangerous." And with that, he took off for the sky, leaving the girl behind.

She looked up into the sky, watching the saiyan's hair as it blew through the wind. She sighed heavily and began turning around slowly to return home.

"Kakarot," She whispered into the wind. Her words tampered off softly and she closed her eyes, letting his features wander her mind freely. Then suddenly, opened them again as realization hit her.

"I never even told him my name!" She yelled.

* * *

The air seemed ridged as Prince Vegeta flew through the air, his black spiky hair barely giving way to the wind as he went.

His mind was blank at the moment and the only thing that seemed to be occupying it at the moment was his soon-to-be battle with Frieza.

_Frieza_.

The name sent slight shivers down his spine as he remembered his brutal beating only hours earlier. But this time, he knew what to expect. After all, like his father had told him, a saiyan grew more powerful after every loss. It would be the same situation with him.

The prince smiled slightly at his own thoughts and flew with more force now, taking the wind powerfully, and feeling more ready than ever.

"Would you slow down?" A voice spoke up from behind.

The saiyan prince came to a sharp halt and looked at his scouter. It was Bulma.

He had been so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that ki coming from behind.

"What are you doing here?" Prince Vegeta asked, not bothering to face her.

"I told you not to leave," Bulma answered smartly, "You did so I had to follow you."

"You don't _need_ to do anything," The prince answered with a glare, "except leave me alone!"

Bulma crossed her arms. "See? There you go again!" She flew in front of him, a frown woven across her face. "What is it with you anyway? Do you not like for people to help you? Or are you just too self absorbent in your stupid pride?"

The prince was silent for a moment, too stunned to speak. Finally, after finding no words to say, he once again took off for Frieza.

"Argh!" Bulma yelled, throwing her hands into the air, "Would you quit doing that!" She took off after Prince Vegeta.

Prince Vegeta continued flying, his speed increasing bit by bit. He peered behind him only to see that the blue haired saiyan was still on his tail. He growled and flew faster, changing his course a bit.

Behind him, Bulma kept close behind, determined not to let the prince get out of her site again. She turned this way and that way as the prince changed direction once again. Finally, he stopped and turned toward her.

"What is wrong with you!" He yelled.

Bulma stared at the saiyan quizzically. "What are you?"

"I told you not to follow me, but obviously your puny brain can't comprehend what I'm saying, so maybe I have to put this in smaller terms..." He paused and glared deeply at her, "LEAVE!"

Bulma stared at him with disbelief. She had rescued him, if it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't be alive right now. And now, here he stood, telling her to leave his site, as if she was completely useless.

"Fine," She spoke up finally, "You want me to leave; I'll leave. But don't ever come to me for help, not now, not ever."

"I don't _need_ your help," Prince Vegeta replied.

The air was silent and a feeling of stiffness filled the air. Without another word being said, Bulma turned and began taking off for the opposite direction in which Prince Vegeta was headed. The wind in her hair and tears in her eyes...

Meanwhile, several miles away, Frieza entered the gates of King Vegeta's castle...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Don't you all just want to strangle me for taking so long to update? ;; Sorry, over time I found other things to do and time got..."lost". I plan on updating all my other Fics really soon too and I'm working on a site justfor my fanfiction. As for this chapter, I know it had quite a bit of "the girl" and Kakarot in it but this is probably one of the last chapters to focus on them.

**Thank Yous:**

GarowynThanks for the review! Yes, you I guess you will just have to wait! Hee, hee!

Nicole: Thanks as always! I think you should try to make an account, I'd love to read your Fics! And thanks, I'm glad you like my other Fics as well!

Maia1289: Thanks, and yes, you are right. Captain Ginyu is purple, not red. >. I'll have to edit that! Thanks for reminding me! I don't like the Ginyu Force either so this will probably be one of the last chapters with them in it so often. P

zicke: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too!

Gerao-A: Thanks, everyone! And toone of your questions, yes someone or some people are going to go SSJ. The rest, you'll have to read to find out!

White Eevee: You're welcome! I'm glad you like my name and my story! Thanks for the review!

Katiiey: Thanks! And yep, you are right. That was my mistake! Thanks for telling me!

LadyWolfBane: Well, it took mighty long but here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!

VeryShortMidget: Hey, thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! I'll have to thank Kataan also!

another: Thanks for the two reviews! LoL, hope you liked this chapter!

Dirbatua: Thanks! And thanks for the review!

Dray: Glad you do! Hope you like this one too! (I hadn't intended for that to rhyme...)

mamaslilangel: Sorry it took so long, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review also!

Flaming Freak of. Boredom: Hey! Haven't talked to you in a while! That's alright with the reviewing thing, sometimes my computer does that too. Thanks for the review!


	10. Self Realization

**A Prince and His Princess**

Vegeta's a prince and Bulma's a third class saiyan living on Planet Vegeta. What happens when the two must join together to stop Frieza from destroying their planet? Will they succeed or will they immensely fail? A Bulma and Vegeta romance.

**Author Notes:  
**  
Before I begin, I have to say that I've changed some things. Bulma is a saiyan, not human. Vegeta is a prince and King Vegeta is still alive for the time being. This story takes place when everyone is about in the range of 17 or 18. Goku is in my story as well along with Bardock. Goku is a third class saiyan as well as Bulma and for this story, I'm calling him by his real name Kakarot. Chi-Chi is a saiyan as well and will come into the story at a later time. And I'm still giving Goku Kakarot his sense of goofiness. I just couldn't write him without it! He will however, be serious at times too. And I know that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta when Vegeta was a kid, not teenager, but I change several things in this Fic. Raditz is off on a mission to destory a planet. You know how King Vegeta sends a saiyan every once and a while to take over or destory a planet? Well that's where Raditz is, he'll come in later in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own it but it is on TV!

**Chapter 10 - Self Realization**

King Vegeta pased the floors of the castle ground back and forth. Just as he was about to lose all hope, the radio in which he was holding, beeped.

The King switched it on quickly and waited for the other side to speak.

"King Vegeta, do you know who this is?" the voice was a bit rasped and didn't sound like anyone the King could recall. And better yet, this wasn't exactly the time for guessing games!

King Vegeta clutched the radio tightly and brought it to his mouth, "Whoever this is, I want you off the radio and-"

The other end gave a quick laugh and instantly the king knew that whoever was on the other end was no guard of his.

Growing impatient, the king bellowed into the reviever, "Stop laughing and tell me who you are!"

The laughing stopped and the voice came through once again, this time with a serious tone, "Open the door...sir," the voice spoke slowly, "and I'll show you who I really am."

The radio went dead with sound and King Vegeta stared at the tall castle doors that seemed to be miles away. Who had the voice been and was he really behind the doors? There was only one way to truly find out...

Slowly the King began advancing toward the tall royal doors, looking around the blank empty room first. He let out a breath and began opening the door...

* * *

Prince Vegeta flew powerfully through the air, and although he felt bolder than he had ever felt before, a feeling was still overcoming him and he couldn't tell what it was.

The feeling wasn't guilt, that was for sure. Guilt was a feeling of absence for him. It was something the prince had never encountered before and didn't plan on encountering. But yet still, there was 'that' feeling...and he couldn't shake it off.

Lost in his own thoughts, the prince continued flying through the air slowly, not taking notice when another being suddenly flew past, briefly bumping him in the process.

Abruptly, the prince stopped, looking at the saiyan who had bumped him. Instantly he recogized him as the same saiyan who had been inside his castle only a short week ago.

"_You_," Prince Vegeta began, looking at the saiyan coldly, "where do you think you're rushing off to?"

The saiyan stared at the prince briefly before quickly offering his appologies, "Listen, I'm sorry but-"

"But what?" The prince interrupted, staring back at the saiyan, the same cold look on his face.

There was a pause in the air until the prince spoke again.

"What's your name?" He asked.

The other saiyan let out a breath of air, wishing he could just continue on instead of hovering here answering pointless questions. "Kakarot," the saiyan answered shortly.

Prince Vegeta made a face at the name. "_Kakarot_?"

"Yes."

"And where are you off to?"

Kakarot scrowled a bit, recalling that the prince had just asked him the same question a short while ago. "I'm on my way to face Frieza."

"Frieza!" the prince laughed, "You _really_ think you have what it takes to defeat _Frieza?_!"

"Yes," Kakarot replied, "Now if you'll excuse me-"

Prince Vegeta hovered over to the right, blocking Kakarot's way.

"Hey!" Kakarot yelled, "what are you doing?"

"_I'm_ on my way to defeat Frieza...carrot," Prince Vegeta replied, a small smirk on his face as he watched the saiyan before him. "And if you think a third class scum like you can defeat him, you're out of your mind."

Kakarot stared at the prince in disbelief, shaking his head, "I don't know why they call you a prince. A prince is supposed to care about his people, but you...you care about no one. You're cruel and selfish!All you care about is yourself!"

And with that said, he quickly flew past the prince, taking off at a speed almost unmeasureable.

Prince Vegeta watched as the saiyan flew off past him and frowned in anger.

Who did the third class think he was talking to? A peasant? He, cruel? He, selfish? Uncaring?

But yet, as the prince slowly began flying in the opposite way that Kakarot had gone, he knew that everything that Kakarot had said had been true.

And that, tore him up inside...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** A little short but I'll make up for it in the next chapter, which I've already written. Hope you enjoyed this one! 

**Thank Yous:**

fujutsu: Well, glad you remembered what happened! Thanks for the review!

Garowyn: Yep, that was ChiChi. I'm a bigger fan of V/B too but I wanted to put a little of G/C in this fic too. Thanks for reviewing!

Kataan: Thanks! And I've finally added you to MSN. Hee, hee. -sweatdrop-

Eternal Light/Fire Dragon: Nice pen name! And thank you for your review!

another: Thanks as always!

Dray: LoL, well, you know Vegeta. He's stubborn, but he does soften up a bit as the Fic goes on. However, that's all I'll say... Thanks for your review!

VeryShortMidget: -gasping for breath- Sorry... -stops gasping when VSM let's go- I'll try to update sooner next time. -holds neck- Thanks for the review!

ShinkuKihaku: -not wanting to feel the wrath of the evil pink flying monkeys- I hope this chapter was better in detail. As for the shortness, I'll try to make them longer! Thanks a lot for your review!

Maia1289: Ah yes, the freak- eh hem...Captain Ginyu is dead. -cheers- And yes, it would be a scary day when Bulma listens to Vegeta. A very scary day in deed... -shivers- Hey, girls do rock! Thanks for the review!

White Eevee: Thanks a bunch, glad you like!

Tiff: LoL, that's what I love about Vegeta. Thanks for your review!

Sou-chans' gurl 4-ever: Thanks a lot, sorry it wasn't really soon but it's here now so hoped you enjoyed!

Katara n Zuko4eva: It will come soon. Thanks a lot for the review!


	11. Lost Ambitions

**A Prince and His Princess**

Vegeta's a prince and Bulma's a third class saiyan living on Planet Vegeta. What happens when the two must join together to stop Frieza from destroying their planet? Will they succeed or will they immensely fail? A Bulma and Vegeta romance.

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z or any of it's characters.

Chapter 11 - Lost Ambitions

Bulma walked through her house slowly, the intoxicating smell of smoke and burnt wood still engulfing the house.

Tears fell from her eyes but she quickly wiped them as she took a seat on the remants of her tattered couch. She looked down at the floor and memories began flooding her mind. Her parents, her house, her neighbornood...

But now it was all gone. Taken away from her by a space tyrent with nothing but hate in his heart.

Bulma sniffled as her mind suddenly went to Prince Vegeta.

Prince.

She hated to call him that, why couldn't he just be called Vegeta. It wasn't as if he was so much better than the rest of them. Infact, in her opinion, he was worse. Prideful and mannerless. But she supposed it was his saiyajin side that kept him like that. That, and the fact that he was infact a prince.

Bulma found herself laughing at the thought, "A horrible combination," she chuckled softly.

She stood up and began walking around her house again, mindlessly about to go down into her basement when suddenly, there came a noice.

Instantly, the bluenette stopped and listened for another sound.

But none ever came.

"It's nothing," Bulma spoke to herself as she continued for her basement, "just as I thought."

She reached out for the door handle when suddenly she heard the sound again. This time however, it was louder.

Bulma stopped in her tracks. _The same noice twice in a row. I'm not imagining this._

But still, she waited for it to come again, tightly holding onto the door handle. And within a few short seconds later, the noice was there again.

Bulma released the handle and stood still inside the small hallway. She looked inside her scouter and gasped in a low voice. The numbers were slowly increasing bit by bit.

Someone or something was inside the house...

---

Bardock sat up and opened an eye.

Dust and ruins lay all around him and his body ached with pain. Where was he?

Closing his eye again and lying flat on the dry land, he took a moment to think then suddenly remembered.

He and Freeza had been fighting. There had been a great light, a blast, and then...

Bardock grabbed his head in pain as he tried to remember. But he couldn't. He guessed, that Freeza had knocked him out.

But then, where had he gone now?

Bardock sat back up quickly, ignoring the pain that his sides were giving him. Where had Kakarot gone off to? Was he safe, or had he even escaped?

So many questions ran through his mind but he knew the answers to none of them!

"Dammit Freeza!" Bardock cursed, pounding the ground beneath. He looked down, sweat and blood dripping onto the ground. And suddenly, another vision engulfed his mind...

_A bright light, similar to the one he had encountered with Freeza. But no, this one was different. It had, saiyajin energy? And a power of 600,000! But who was it? He couldn't see. Only a bright light, the sense of energy...and then...nothing._

Bardock shut his eyes tightly as the vision came to an end. But the question was, what had it meant?

---

"W-who's there?" Bulma asked, slowly backing up against the door. She gripped the door handle tightly as her eyes roamed the room nervously.

The sound began getting louder and louder, and Bulma instantly realized what it was.

Footsteps.

Looking at her scouter once more, she gasped as she seen the target moving toward her faster and faster, the power level increasing with each step it took toward her.

"I said who's there!" she yelled.

The footsteps stopped.

Bulma let out a small breath but knew she wasn't safe yet. The figure had stopped, but what was it planning to do next?

Not deciding to wait and find out, she quickly fried out a ki blast.

It flew down the hallway then suddenly, turned quickly to the right, blasting a large hole into the wall.

Bulma gasped, knowing that whoever or whatever was in her house, was right now the hallway.

"I see you're a fighter..." the figure finally spoke in a low voice.

Bulma didn't dare to answer. Slowly, she began gathering up her ki, ready to attack again if needed.

"Don't even bother," the voice snapped, quick to read that her ki level was steadily increasing. The figure smiled as he seen the girl's eyes widen in fear. "Because it definately won't help you a bit..."

Bulma tightly closed her eyes and shook her head, "You don't know that!"

The figure's smile widened, "Oh, but I do. And your time is up."

Bulma opened her eyes and narrowed them at the figure in the distance, taking on a fighting stance, "Alright, then come on."

"I've always loved a good fight," the figure replied shortly, shooting out an enormous ki blast toward the girl.

Bulma was quick to dodge the attack and slid across the floor before shooting out a ki blast of her own.

However, the figure was quick to act and blocked the blast, walking down the narrow path of the hallway once more.

"Stay away from me!" Bulma screamed, shooting out ki blast after ki blast toward the figure.

The figure continued walking, blocking them all at an incrediably fast rate.

Bulma gasped and began backing away, "What are you?" She asked, staring at the dark figure with fear, "What do you want!"

The figure began walking faster, stepping out of the dark and into the lit part of the hallway.

"The same thing I've always wanted," it answered, "to kill..."

Bulma felt her eyes widen as she stared into the dark eyes of none other than Freeza.

He stared back at her, his cold black eyes showing no signs of mercy as he grabbed a hold of Bulma's arm, lifting her from the floor before throwing her against the nearest wall.

She hit the wall with a thud and fell to the ground.

Getting up, she wiped a drop of blood from her mouth then quickly charged toward Freeza.

In return, Freeza easily dodged her attack, disappearing for a moment then reapppearing behind Bulma, kicking her in the back and sending her falling to the floor once more.

Bulma yelled out in pain as she hit the floor. Freeza frowned in displeasement as he walked over, barely giving the bluenette a chance to breathe before placing a foot on her back and crushing it.

"You saiyajins just never learn do you?" Frieza spoke as he continued to crush Bulma.

Bulma gasped out for air as she felt the room around her spin. She was slowly losing concousness and she knew. But there was nothing she could do about it...

"If you'd all just give up, you wouldn't have to suffer!" Freeza yelled, crushing her with more force.

Bulma coughed as she heard something crack.

"Well, I hope you realize that this is the last chance you'll ever fight back again won't it?" Freeza yelled, lifting his foot. He prepared to bring it down onto Bulma once again but was stopped by a voice in the distance.

"Move one more time and I'll come over there and start tearing you limb from limb," the voice spoke.

Freeza froze in his current position and turned to look into the distance. Looking down at Bulma, he glared at her before kicking her off to the side. Her body slammed against the basement door and Frieza turned his attention to the figure in the distance.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"You heard what I said!" the figure yelled angrily.

A look of amusement fell upon Freeza's face, "And you really intend to follow out with that plan?"

"You know, I hate it when people get so full of themselves," the figure replied, "so why don't you do us both a favor and shut up?"

Freeza glared hardly at the figure in the distance, "You really don't know what you're getting yourself into do you!" the tyrant yelled.

"Maybe I don't."

Bulma opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times before being able to actually see. Blood dripped from her eye. She quickly brushed it away and looked around.

Freeza stood in front of her, his back turned. He appeared to be talking to another person in the distance. But who? She sqented her eyes. Could it be Kakarot?

"Either way," Freeza continued on, "you'll soon be sorry for what you've done."

The figure crossed it's arms, "Is that a threat?"

Freeza's glare deepened, "Yes." He answered bitterly, "And I intend to carry it out!" He lifted his arm and hurled out a purple blast. It sped down the hallway and Bulma gasped as he watched it progress toward the figure. The one who had saved her life.

"No!" She screamed, holding out her arm toward the figure. If the mysterious figure died, her only hope of living would be gone.

Freeza laughed as he heard the explosion in the distance. "You should have known better than to play with me!"

"Then tell me why I'm still standing," a voice spoke from behind.

"W-what?" Freeza gasped.

Bulma looked up, staring up at the figure, trying to get a glimps of his face. Groaning, she slid herself up to get a better view. And when she finally did, she gasped out in shock.

---

"Vegeta!" she gasped, so shocked that she didn't bother to use his formal title of prince.

However, the prince hadn't seem to notice or hear the voice from behind him. He stared into Freeza's black eyes coldly as the icejin turned toward him.

To say that Freeza was angry, would be an understatement. His eyes twitched with anger as he glared at the prince. Quickly, he raised his arm to attack, but Prince Vegeta was faster, grabbing a hold of his arm tightly and crushing it.

"Did you really think I'd die so quickly!" the prince yelled, his eyes burning angrily into Freeza's.

Freeza clenched his teeth as he struggled to get free from Vegeta's tight grip, but it only tightened.

"Well...did you!"

An evil smile appeared on Freeza's face as he looked down to Vegeta's leg, "Yes, yes I did!" He answered before kicking the prince hard in the shin.

Prince Vegeta gasped out in pain as he let Freeza's arm free. He grunted and looked up to see that Freeza was gone.

Quickly, the prince turned around only to come face to face with Freeza, the icejin's fist heading straight for his stomach. There was no time to react as the impact happened and Prince Vegeta doubled over in pain, gasping for air.

Freeza stood above the saiyajin prince with a frown, looking at him darkly then to the girl who lay motionless against the basement door.

He looked back to Prince Vegeta with a cold look, "I'll be back to kill you later," He spat, giving the prince one last kick to the stomach and flying out of the burnt house.

Vegeta groaned as he fell to the floor completely, clutching his stomach in pain.

From across the room, Bulma watched as he fell to floor. She put her own pain in the back of her mind and slowly began advancing toward the prince.

"V-Vegeta," she called out, closing her eyes, trying to ignore her pain as she moved closer and closer to him. "Vegeta, can you hear me?"

Vegeta lay still on the floor, his head buried deep into his knees.

Bulma reached out for him as she finally reached him and touched his leg. "Vegeta..."

The prince was quick to slap her hand away. "Leave me alone!" He yelled.

Bulma frowned in anger but she moved closer to him. "Y-you saved me..."

Prince Vegeta looked up, still holding his stomach, and glared at the woman next to him, "I did _nothing_ for you woman!" He yelled, "I only came here so I could defeat Freeza!"

"No," Bulma replied, shaking her head, "Somehow I don't believe that"

Vegeta let go of his stomach and slowly began standing, holding onto the wall for support, "Well...you...better believe...it," He groaned as the pain from Freeza's deathly kick began soaring through his entire body once again. With a grunt, he fell to the floor once more.

Bulma watched as he fell again and shook her head, "You are so stubborn, you know that?"

The prince simply ignored her as he struggled to get up. "Why don't you do yourself a favor and shut up for five seconds."

"Why don't _you_ do yourself a favor and stop being so arrogant?"

"Woman, do you wish to die?" Vegeta yelled, staring her in the face.

Bulma's features never faltered, "Why should I be afraid of you?" She asked, folding her arms and turning her back toward him.

Vegeta's scrowl dropped as he watched the lower class saiyajin turn around, "You dare to turn your back on a _prince_?" He yelled.

"A stuck up one, yes," Bulma merely replied smugly.

"Bah, I never should have come here!" Vegeta yelled, throwing a pebble against a nearby wall.

The room fell silent for a moment until Bulma spoke up a few moments later, "So...why _did_ you come here anyway?"

Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes, "Like I told you before, to defeat-"

"I know that's not your only reason," Bulma whispered, curling into a ball. She leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling above her. "...Are you, lost?"

Vegeta stared at Bulma, "Lost! Why would I be lost?"

Bulma looked back at the saiyajin and smiled softly, "You know, lost, like, you don't know what to do. ...What to think..."

"Pft, never."

"Never?"

"No," Vegeta responded, now finding himself becoming quite bored with the conversation. Wait, just _why_ where they having a conversation in the first place? He should be going to find Freeza, not chatting with some low level class-

"...It's how I feel now," Bulma interrupted.

Prince Vegeta sighed. It seemed as if he would be here for a while. Growling, he took a spot on the floor and sat. He didn't know why however, he _was_ a prince. It's not as if he _had_ to stay here listening to the girl whine. But yet still, he stayed. And listened half-heartedly.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before, you know," Bulma continued on, "We just used to live, not worrying about other living beings out there, but now, everything's changed. Nothing's going to ever be the same again." Tears escaped her eyes and spotted her clothes. She didn't bother to wipe them away this time. "...I've lost my mother and father, my home, everything..." She sighed, "I just don't know what to do."

"You aren't the only one," the Prince mumbled.

Bulma turned her head toward Vegeta, looking at the small man who sat in a dark corner of the room. "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"You think you're the first to ever lose someone?" Vegeta asked, staring at her through dark eyes. "Today, my father was killed by that freak."

Bulma hand swept to her mouth, "Oh my...I'm sor-"

Prince Vegeta waved away her apology, "Don't be _sorry_. He deserved what he got."

"But, he was your _father_!"

"Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious," Vegeta replied with bitterness. He looked toward the floor beneath him and spat, "He never cared about..." The sentence trailed off into the air and Bulma stared at Vegeta, wondering if he was finish. When he turned the other way however, she sighed and began to stand.

"Listen, I don't know what _your_ motives are for killing Freeza, but I know mine," Bulma said, quickly wrapping a makeshift band-aid around her arm and patting her head free of any blood, "And I'm not letting him get away with what he's done."

Prince Vegeta looked up from where he sat and to Bulma, "Oh, and just what do you plan to do? Go out and get yourself killed?" He looked down again and stared into the distance, "He's unbeatable, I've already tried and accomplished nothing. You'll only do the same for yourself."

"Hey, what happened to that pride of yours?" Bulma asked, staring him in the face as she proceeded to leave.

"It...evaporated. I am... nothing," He simply replied.

Sighing, Bulma made her way back over to Vegeta, placing her hands to her hips and eyeing him straight in the face, "You know, I _never_ thought I'd be saying this but...right now, we _need_ that pride of yours. More importantly, we need your strength. I have a friend...Kakarot, but it won't be enough. Vegeta- _Prince_ Vegeta-"

"Don't bother with the _prince_ thing," Vegeta interrupted, "Once this planet is destoryed, I'll no longer be a prince. What's the point?"

Bulma could only blink at the prince. "...I...I give up. You're a lost cause," Bulma spoke softly. She shook her head and without another word, flew out the front door, her ambitions set on finding Freeza. Whether she made it or not, she wasn't going down without a fight.

Meanwhile, Prince Vegeta sat alone in what remained of the lower level's house, staring blankly into the darkness ahead of him. His entire planet was about to be demolished, he was going to be killed, and his pride had been ripped from him. He had nothing; he _was_ nothing.

"...I'll be seeing you soon father," the Prince whispered as another explosion sounded behind him.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for taking SO long to upload this. I actually had wrote this a while back, but never posted it. I sort of lost my will to write this story, seeing as how I really want to write the beginning over. But anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews and hope you enjoy this.  
BTW, to those flamers. If you do not like something, why bother to review or read it? Don't like it, don't review. It's as simple as that, I don't like my stories to be spammed with unnesessary stupidity. 


End file.
